Blog Knox
by Bluesunkatsuri
Summary: "Together with Eric-senpai and Grell-senpai, I've set up a little group to take your requests and do anything you dare us to do! That's right, you can ask us (NEARLY!) everything, and we'll see to it that it happens!" Ronald Knox is now using his new blog to take requests from his readers, and most likely, chaos will follow.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! New story~!**

**So, I've wanted to do a dare/request fic for a while now, but as I've understood, the script-like way of typing it up is against the rules? So I've decided to make one in an actual, third-person view story. If this is still against the rules, please inform me of it, and I'll take it right back down!**

**Anyways, it's one for the kuroshitsuji/Black Butler shinigami! Which I obviously do not own, so... yeah. I don't.**

* * *

><p>Ronald Knox sat down by his desk and started his computer. That wonderful invention was now something he nearly couldn't live without, as was internet. He wondered how long it would take before humans invented this for themselves, but if this wouold be anything like all the other things the Shinigami had already made long before humans even thought about it, it would probably take them another century or so. Stupid creatures they were compared to the Shinigami, really. Anyway, as soon as the computer had fully started, he loaded internet and then went to update his own blog -which he had been keeping for nine days now. He was one of the few Shinigami who actually had one, as the older generation of them used it mostly for their work. But he had quite a few readers already, and just yesterday, he had thought up something new and most certainly entertaining to post.<p>

_Hiya there! It's day nine of Blog Knox already, and gods, do I have readers! Thanks, dudes! But hey, guess what? I think I've found a way to make this blog more, shall we say, 'interesting' for you guys. Together with Eric-senpai and Grell-senpai, I've set up a little group to take your requests and do anything you dare us to do! That's right, you can ask us (NEARLY!) everything, and we'll see to it that it happens. Well, so long as you guys can keep it within some certain limits, of course. Because, you see... there's always William-senpai. And I guess you all know what happens when he gets pissed off, right? So if you dare us to do somehting, like, 'romantic', let's keep it as 'appropriate' as we can, 'lright? No getting us to take off our clothes, or else Will-senpai will strip me of more than just that... _

Ronald shivered at the mere thought of getting William's full-blown rage over him. Oh well, he probably would get that sooner or later, anyway. Considering what he was about to type up next...

_Anyway, it's not just me or Eric or Grell you can ask things, y'know? We've gone around and asked some others to participate as well. And hopefully, more will join us along the way! So, the members of our team are as follows:_

_Me, ofcourse._

_Grell Sutcliff. Y'know, that redheaded pest jumping around the office trying to molest Will all the time? Yeah, him. He's actually quite a nice guy, if you take the time to get to know him._

_Eric Slingby. The fierce-looking teddybear of the dispatch office, and vice-president of Blog Knox's Dares/Requests!_

_Alan Humphries. Due to his illness, he might not always be able to participate, but he promised he'd do his best to entertain everyone with us!_

_Johnathan Tylers. That quiet blond guy no one ever notices? Turns out he has quite some jokes up his sleeve, so be prepared for a quiet-no-more John!_

_Aoko Rosu. Yup, even the biggest klutz of the office was willing to help us! Our favorite awkward Japanese transfer-agent/screw-up will be taking requests as well! Ask her anything!_

_The Undertaker. You've ever looked at that statue in the entrance hall of the library, East wing? Well, that's him! Only, nowadays, he's a little... weird. But a fun guy, so I guess you'll be able to ask him the weirdest of questions!_

_And last but not least... even William T. Spears is on the team! Not that he knows, ofcourse, he'll find that out later. Let's hope that when he does, he won't kill me or put a halt to Blog Knox! Fingers crossed, everyone!_

Ronald himself was already crossing his fingers and silently praying. Gods, the things Will would probably do to him for dragging the stoic Shinigami into this... He shivered once again before he shook that fear off and wrote the last part of his entry.

_Well, everyone, I hope you'll come with requests soon! Anything within reason is OK with us, so don't be shy!_

_Knox, out!_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that was the intro. You can send dares or requests via reviews, but I would prefer PMs. If you have a request that involves an OC (which I'll gladly accept (most of the time)), please send a discription of himher.**

**Now for a short introduction of my own two OCs in this (don't kill me for them: I just needed something more than just the reapers we had available from the series. Although your requests may also involve other Kuro characters, ofcourse):**

**Johnathan Tylers: A bit short (about Ronald's length) and has short, messy blond hair. He's usually quiet, but once he starts making jokes or acting like an idiot in general, he doesn't seem to have the ability to hit the breaks. He has to work together with Aoko, which he's not always pleased with.**

**Aoko Rosu: Originally worked in Japan, but was such an utter screw-up she was sent out of the country to ensure she wouldn't let any more humans know about the fact there're actually Shinigami in their world. Now she's stationed in England, London division, where she continues to screw up. However, since no one there seems to be normal, that's not an issue anymore. A bit shy, but has adapted to the western culture nicely. Apart from her appearance, you wouldn't be able to tell she was Japanese anymore.**

**Well, that's it for now! Ciao~!**


	2. Talent Show

**Thank you so much for the follows! Made me really happy to see that!**

**Now, here's the first dare: the Shinigami singing in an Office Talent Show! (especially Undertaker and Grell... singing Lady Gaga songs)**

**I hope you'll like it!**

**I do not own the songs used, or the characters apart from my two OCs.**

* * *

><p>"Senpai! Senpai!" Ronald yelled as he was running down a corridor to the cafetaria, where he knew the 'senpai' he meant was now. He held a printed e-mail in his hand as he did so, waving it around like crazy. When he entered the cafetaria, he gave just one last "SENPAI!" and skidded to a halt in front of the man. Eric sighed and put down the cup of coffee he was drinking just that moment, and looked at the younger Shinigami. "What is it now, Knox?" He then spotted the paper the kid held in his hand, and his eyes grew wide behind his tinted glasses. "You're not telling me-?"<p>

"Hell, yeah!" Ronald managed to choke out between gasps for breath, a smile forming on his face. "We have our first dare, in just one night at that! But there's something off about it..." He frowned as he looked down at the e-mail and read it out loud to his senpai. "_I dare the shinigamis, especially Undertaker and Grell to sing and dance to Lady Gaga's Born this Way, Marry the Night, Applause, and Love Games in a talent show at the dispatch._" After that, he fell silent just staring at the sheet of paper. After a few seconds, Eric just shrugged. "What's so weird about that? It's a dare, they're supposed to be unusual, y'know." Slowly, Ronald shook his head, and he took a deep breath or two before he managed to break the truth to the Vice-President of this whole project of his. "Eric-senpai, the person who sent this doesn't work here." Now, Eric raised one eyebrow, demanding more information, as this was practically still nothing to go on. "A _human_ sent this, senpai. A _human_, who aren't even supposed to have invented computers yet, is _daring _us to sing _human songs _from the _future_." The two stared at eachother for a few, endless seconds, before Eric broke into a fit of laughter. Probably directed at Ronald and his crazy ideas. "No, I mean it!" the younger Shinigami protested. "If you check that name, you'll see! This 'Lady Gaga' isn't even supposed to be born for at least a century!"

"Whoever cares?" Eric choked out inbetween laughs. "A dare's a dare, so let's get to it!"

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen! Thank you all for coming!" Ronald said in a microphone as he stood ontop of a stage he, Eric, Grell and Alan built just that evening. "And welcome to the first London Dispatch Talent Show! Starring tonight are Grell Sutcliff, The Undertaker, Aoko Rosu, and Johnathan Tylers, each singing a song of the -yes, that's right!- not-yet-born human Lady Gaga! After that, the stage'll be open to anyone who wants to try their luck at the Talent Show! Now let's get this party started!"

Grell was the first to take the stage, and the moment he grabbed the microphone, music started. "Okay, my dears! Get ready for some real talent of DEATH~!" Ronald just sat down beside Eric, watching the whole thing. Eric had, ofcourse, a camera with him, filming every second of this evening. After all, taking dares and requests on a blog doesn't really work that well if you don't have any way to prove it to your readers. He was still dumbfounded by how one of his readers was a human, though. One from the future no less, as that was truly his only explanation for all this. But the moment he saw Grell swaying his hips as he half-danced half-walked on the stage while singing Born This Way (he had a surprisingly good voice, mind you), the kid could do nothing but think, _Well, so long as they keep on coming with dares like this, I don't care if it's humans! Hell, even demons can make requests like this, and I won't care._ Seriously, this was priceless. And he couldn't help but feel disappointed when the song was over. Grell just blew a kiss at the crowd, most of which were now clapping and cheering for him, and then walked off with a "Thank you, my dearies, thank you~!", all the while still swaying his hips. Then Undertaker took the stage. Immediately, everyone went silent. Most of them had only ever seen the statue of this legendary Shinigami, after all, and certainly hadn't expected that 'role model for every reaper in the Office' to now look like your everyday creep. His creepy laughter didn't help as he chuckeled when grabbing the microphone. The music started, and after a few seconds, so did the singing. Marry The Night was on now, and... well, let's just say Undertaker didn't have the voice Grell had. At all. And on top of that, the lyrics seemed to amuse him to no end, and by the end of the song, he was rolling around on the stage, clutching his stomache and nearly choking from laughter. And half the office was laughing along with him, including Eric, so Ronald had to take over the camera for the moment, barely able to surpress his own laughter. Gods, Undertaker was such an idiot.

It took everyone a few minutes to calm down again after this failed performance, but then, Johnathan walked up to the microphone and grabbed it. He sighed, and mumbled, "Well, if this is what it takes to get noticed for once... Then I guess I'll better get started!" He sang Applause, and while he wasn't a very good singer , he wasn't bad, either. It certainly didn't feel like a punishment to have to listen to him. He sure got an applause when he was finished, and it made Ronald more than pleased to see the smile on his face now that he finally got some attention. The young Shinigami himself was also guilty of ignoring the other, he had to admit, but at least he made up for that now. Last on the main show of tonight was Aoko Rosu, and Ronald half expected her to stumble and fall as she went up the stage. She didn't, thank goodness, but neither did she look happy now that all eyes were on her. After a moment of silence, she just went away again. "No way! You're not getting me to sing!" Johnathan had to push her back up the stage and pressed the microphone in her hand. "Aoko, you're not going to ruin this task for me, you got it? You ruin everything we have to work together on, and I'm sick of it! It's just one song, so _please_!" Aoko looked away, and muttered "Okay". Johnathan smiled and patted her on the shoulder. The moment he walked off the stage, Alan started the music, and Aoko started her voice. At least Ronald now understood why she didn't want to sing. Something else she screwed up. Though he did hear she had potential, if only she wasn't so nervous. The moment she finished, she left the stage again without so much as a word, and Ronald took it. "Okay, that's it for the main performances for tonight! Anyone else feel like singing?" To his surprise, Alan went to stand beside him, smirking, and then looked at Eric. The other Shinigami smirked too, and also took the stage after handing the camera to Grell. "We thought... well, this Show could also use a tear-jerker,' Alan said after a stunned Ronald had handed him the mic. "And Eric and I know just the song." Undertaker now turned the music on, and judging by his smirk, he was also a part of their plan. "_If it would allow me to share all of your pain, I wouldn't hesitate to even slay._" Eric began, and everyone in the room fell silent. Good lord, his voice was _beautiful!_ "_When the time comes that you're gone, I will kiss your now cold cheek, even if it's just once, and bid you farewell._" Then Alan joined in, and his voice was equally stunning. "_The reason I was born alone in the world,_" they both sang. _"Was to meet you, to lean on you. My friend, that is our fate, nothing we can do. But for tears there is no need anymore_." And they were right, it _was_ a tear jerker. Ronald could see some of the officers looking up at the stage with glassy eyes as the two sung. When they were finished, they gave eachother a quick hug, and handed the microphone back to a nearly-sniffling Ronald. "Okay, that was beautiful, guys. I... I don't think I've ever heard a song that beautiful." He then took a deep breath and started more music, a song of his own. "But I think we could use some cheer now, eh? _Do as you please until you DIE~!_" His song had the effect he hoped it would have, and the tears soon disappeared from the room again. "_Isn't it just weird, having to wear such dull glasses while on duty?_" He sang, and some of the Shinigami began to laugh and nod. But he wasn't even halfway done with the song, when a certain someone decided to put a stop to it. "_Overtime? What is that?_" Suddenly, the music stopped with a loud _CRACK!_, and an annoyed voice sounded through the now-silent room. "That, mister Knox, is what you will have. You, mister Slingby, mister Sutcliff, and everyone else behind this, if you don't clean up this mess _right now." _Ofcourse. Leave it to stoic Will to ruin the evening. Grell, however, saw this as his chance, and went over to William, holding onto his arm as he sung another song. "_You know, someday, I will sleep in your cuddling hug and we'll share the same dream!"_ This only resulted in him getting whacked on the back of his head with Will's scythe, though. "That, Sutcliff, is something that will never happen. Now let go of me, or I _will_ demote you. Again." And with that, the manager of this office turned around and left again. "Damn," Ronald muttered. "Someone here came with the request to get Will to sing, too..." He sighed. "Well, another time, maybe! At least we fulfilled our dare, and every one of us -minus Will- got to sing at least one song, so I guess that's it for tonight!"

To be honest, Ronald was far from pleased with Will's interference, but he knew better than to continue his show now. That would be the death of him. But he _would _get back at his superior. Just wait until he got some requests as well...

* * *

><p><strong>I've always wanted to write a Talent Show for these guys, so I was extremely happy with the first dare! I've also always wanted to make William sing Melody by Noriaki Sugiyama (his seiyuu). Because that man has such a gorgeous voice, and the song is truly beautiful! But I felt this wasn't the right time to do so yet... right fic, though, so you'll get it someday!<strong>

**The song Eric and Alan sung was my translation for Unmei, their duet in the musical. Grell's second song was Kill in the Heaven, ofcourse, and Ronald's song was Liberty Party.**

**Please review and give them more dares! They love to do it, after all~!**


	3. Red 'n Purple

**First off, thank you for the second dare! I didn't expect to get something like this, actually XD But I loved it!**

**Second, I'm sorry it's such a short chapter. I really didn't know what to write here, actually (I've been working on my sequel to HetaOni, which is basically a HetaOni/Dreamtalia crossover (both are hetalia fangames and both are awesome) and that's the only thing I've been able to write lately XD Not going to ulpoad it, though. Not without proper permission from Piano and Kyo)**

**Well, you know the drill with disclaimers. I only own Aoko and Jonathan.**

* * *

><p>Grell was looking through the messages on Blog Knox (why the kid name the blog after himself, when Grell and Eric practically co-owned it? Little brat), and was ever glad he was the first to open one specific new message. A dare.<p>

_I dare Grell to secretly dye everyone's (minus Will's) hair some shade of red or purple._

The red reaper did his best to not squeal in delight. Oh, how he had been looking forward to something like this! Quickly, he deleted the message before Ronald or Eric would see it, and began planning things. Ronald had been a bit down the past week, since they had gotten no other dares besides the first one, but hopefully, this would cheer him up again. It sure cheered up Grell.

* * *

><p>Ronald woke up rather early in the morning, even before his alarm went off to wake him, which was strange. Yet, he thought nothing of it and just got up. It happened more often, after all, it was just a bit rare. He slowly put his clothing on, for once being able to actually take his time in everything he did, and then went to the bathroom in his appartment. The moment he stood in front of the mirror, he noticed something was off. He just didn't register it with his still-hazy mind, so he just went to brush his teeth. The sharp taste of the mint was what cleared his mind that moment, and it was only then that he realised what had happened. With a gasp, followed by choking on his toothpaste, he exclaimed loudly, "<em>WHAT THE HELL?!<em>" Much as he loathed to admit it, his hair was now suddenly... purplish. A bit like lavender, to be exact. And the lower part of his hair, which he always dyed a dark brown himself, was now as red as Grell's whole appearance was. Without breakfast and most certainly without thinking, he ran out of his appartment, forgot to lock the door (whatever. No one ever broke in in this community, anyway) and ran straight to the office to go complain to his senpais. Either someone broke the unwritten rule of never breaking in and played a stupid prank on him, or some strange magical stuff was going on here. He was in the office in a matter of minutes, yelling loudly, "Eric-senpai! Eric-senpai, what he heck is this? A-Alan-senpai!" He got the strange feeling he shouldn't call for Grell, and William was always out of the question if your troubles were not work-related. Or perhaps he wasn't? Truthfully, no one ever tried to talk to the stiff manager of their office, except for Aoko and her ocassional attempts at having small chats with, well... everyone, basically.

But the moment Ronald skidded to a halt in front of his senpais' desks, he knew he shouldn't start asking questions. He did, anyway. "What the hell happened to you two?!" he blurted out without even a moment of thinking. Eric, who had the same color scheme in his hair as Ronald did, sighed. "Well, everyone's trying to figure that out, too." Before Ronald could even ask "Everyone?" Alan, with a pinkish-red hair like that of his favorite Erica flowers, gestured to the rest of the office, and Ronald gazed around. And yes, there it was: three girls from General Affairs visiting the Soul Collection Division now all had a different shade of red. Jonathan, who just came in together with Aoko, had a bright purple shade of hair, and Aoko now looked a bit like an Asian Grell with a long ponytail, considering her hair was just as long but always tied back. She had wisely used a different bow to do so than her usual light-blue one, as that would have been a terrible mix. Next came William, who was strangely unaffected by whatever or whoever caused this, and not-so strangely unpleased with what he saw. He just sighed and went straight to his own office, though, clearly not wanting to spend so much as a second in the prescense of 'these idiots'. And everyone else that followed over the course of thirty minutes had a strange shade of either red or purple or something in between. And lastly, Grell came in, holding a camera and filming himself as he was wlking into the office. He looked terrible, to say the least. "Well," he said with a yawn. "It took me the whole night, but as you can see," He now turned the camera to the rest of the office, filming every single reaper present. "I've dyed **everyones'**hair, excluding Will's, just as I was dared to do. Grell Sutcliff, co-owner of Blog Knox, out." Turning the camera off, he slumped over to his desk and promptly fell asleep on it. Ronald, along with most other reapers, surrounded him, and it was Eric who gave him the well-deserved slap to wake him back up. "Sutcliff, what the hell?! It was _you _who did this?" he demanded angrily, which Grell answered with sleepy blinking of his eyes. "Well, a dare's a dare..." he mumbled before falling back asleep again.

Everyone just went silent at that, even those not on the team of Blog Knox, and after just about three minutes of just standing there in silence, they all went back to their desks and resumed their work. Grell was right, after all. A dare's a dare, not much they can do about it. With Grell out cold now, Ronald just went and uploaded the video the red reaper had made during his lunchbreak, allong with a message of thanks for yet another dare (and a silent plea for a tip to get the darned dye out as soon as possible).

And meanwhile, somewhere in London, several people were suddenly woken from hysterical laughter coming from the local Undertaker's shop.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it turned out OK? It was certainly fun to write!<strong>

**So thank you, and please review and/or make some dares, everyone!**


	4. No Flirting, no red, and lots of cats!

**Yet another dare! Sorry this one took so long to write, I've been rather busy last week and life got in the way. But I'm back!**

**I don't own kuroshitsuji or the characters, apart from Johnny and Aoko.**

* * *

><p>This. Was. Perfect. Eric just couldn't hold his laughter when he read this, and he immediately printed it, deleted it from Blog Knox's inbox, and went straight to Ronald. What they were going to do now was absolutely priceless.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, if this is the first Blog Knox meeting," Johnathan said, looking down at his hands which were folded on the table. "Why isn't Grell here?" He had a point, and Aoko nodded in agreement. Ronald and Eric just smirked, and handed the four reapers in front of them the next dare. Undertaker burst out laughing after reading only the first sentence, and Alan, Aoko and Johnathan just raised their eyebrows in surprise. Or perhaps worry?<p>

_Thanks once again for using the dare. 'I watched Grell's video' and he got one day dye. It should be gone by the next episode. _

_Sooooo... I dare Grell not to flirt with anyone for an hour minimum, a day maximum. Ronald and Eric have to decide just how long. After that's done, I dare Grell to send 'Bassy' all of the stray cats in London with him dressed as the Cheshire cat. Only after the first one is completed though._

_Finally, I dare Ronald and the others to secretly take everything Red out of the office and Grell's possession and hide it where he won't find it for a while. Also, dye his hair dark orange with the same type of dye he used in your hair._

_Side note, if Grell sees this first don't delete it, but please don't come after me with your death scythe either,I promise you'll find the red stuff eventually. Rach Tenn out!_

"I doubt that's going to work out..." Alan sighed. "Especially the 'no-flirting' part." Eric just patted him on the shoulder. "Well, think about it! Last two dares, Grell went along with everything-" "-Because he thought it was fun-" "-and he really sticks to the 'a dare's a dare' motto we have! It'll be just fine!' Ronald gave a determined nod, and was about to say something when Undertaker asked, "Ssooo~... how long are we going t'give him? The no-flirting? And by the way, I think Willy-nilly will be very pleased with us for doing this."

Eric and Ronald looked at eachother for a moment, then decided. "Twelve hours, and he'll get one extra every time he slips up, with a maximum of twenty-four hours. And then when we sent him on his 'reward' to the demon, meanwhile, we'll get rid of everything red."

And so the team got to work.

* * *

><p>Grell sat at his desk, writing reports on the souls he had collected te day before, pouting. Just that morning, before coming to the office, he had heard about the new dare rom Ronald, and he was far from pleased. Not flirting for twelve hours? That was just cruel! The kid had said they'd reward him afterwards, though, and although he had no idea yet of what this could be, he'd just shrugged and thought that maybe it'd be worth it. And besides, a dare was a dare. He had to oblige.<p>

From the corner of his eyes, he saw William emerging from his personal office, heading to hand out some of the assignments for today. Immediately, the redhead jumped up from his chair, like he always did, and jumped towards his devilishly (but not so demon-ish) handsome superior, only to freeze mid-way, the smile he had still plastered on his face. William just stared at him, utterly surprised at how he wasn't molested yet, unable or once to just walk away and act as if nothing had happened. Eric went to stand beside Grell, who was still frozen mid-bounce with one leg raised up in the air and his arms spread wide, and patted him on the shoulder. "Remember what we said, Sucliff. No flirting."

"Not even with Will?"

"Especially not with mr. Spears. Now back to your desk." And so, the red reaper placed both feet on the ground now, let his shoulders hang in defeat, and went to do just that, as William stared after him, still in shock. After about half a minute, the reaper turned to Eric, who stood looking at what he had achieved with pride in his two-toned eyes. "I don't know what you just did there, Slingby, but you can do it any day for all I care. Thank you." And then he walked off, apparently still in a mild shock. Pleased with the result of all this, Eric went back to his own desk, wrote a quick note on a post-it and placed it on Ronald's desk for the kid to read when he got back from his soul collection.

_Part one is a success._

* * *

><p>Grell had quickly dressed into his Cheshire cat outfit that evening, something he had made himself for fun some time ago. After that, he had gathered all the cats in London, stray and domestic alike, apparently, as some of the cats that followed him wore bells or ribbons around their necks. He was proudly marching at the front of this large group, his head and fake tail held high. "That's right, my dears~" he adressed the hundreds of cats behind him louldly while walking. "Don't stop until your paws have carried you to our destination! Now, on my count! Left front, right hind, right front, left hind, left front...!" Al the while, he too was on 'four paws'.<p>

Undertaker stood watching from behind the corner of an alley, hand clasped tightly over his mouth to prevent laughter from escaping his lips. This was priceless. Without a doubt, the kid Ronald's team had earned the right to ask him anything for the next two months without even having to pay with so much as a single joke. When Grell and his army of cats was far enough away, he finally let the laughter out, and gave a few people that passed the alley that moment a heart attack while doing so. One even died.

Meanwhile, back in the office, the rest of team Blog Knox had gotten everyone to help in hiding every single red item the could find. Literally everyone. Even William helped, to thank the five reapers for keeping the red reaper off of him earlier that day.

And after an hour of marching, Grell and his cats finally arrived at the Phantomhive manor. "Ooooh, Bassyyyy~!" he called in his most attractive voice (according to himself. In reality it sounded like a poor cat was dying...wait a sec) And immediately, the demon appeared at the front door, slamming it open, screaming, "Hands off of my cats, you bastard!" Then he froze, his red eyes growing wide as he gazed upon the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Hundreds of cats of all sizes and all colors, gathered here, in the garden of the mansion he so happened to work at. It was truly a miracle. Slowly, he took a step closer, and another one, and yet another one. Untill one of the cats meowed cutely, that was when he broke, and bounced towards them with open arms, tackeling them (careful not to hurt the poor creatures) and pulled them in a tight hug. Sebastian let out a mad laughter of joy and pure bliss, and more cats began to crowd around him, stroking their heads around his legs and side and back, climbing up on his lap, one partcularly cute kitten even climbing as high as his shoulder and purring loudly in his ear. The demon was so happy, he didn't even notice the biggest of the cats, which had curled himself up against his shoulder, purring louder than any of the other cats. He caught a glimpse of pink-and-red striped ears, but honestly, he couldn't bring himself to care. When even a demon was allowed heaven like this, he just accepted every second of it as a gift from some divine being.

And technically, it was a gift from a divine being, wasn't it?

* * *

><p>When Grell got into the office the next morning, he was still love-drunk from the night before, where he had fallen asleep against a cat-cuddling Sebastian, practically drowning in pure bliss. He had woken up with orange hair, and he didn't even care. He hadn't been able to find his beloved red coat, and had to put up with his old black suit, and didn't even care. He had walked into the office, finding his cubicle stripped of everything red he so held dear. And still, he couldn't care. Last night had been just too purrfect for him to let anything ruin his day now~~<p>

A bit let down by this, but on the other hand glad Grell was in too good a mood to go on a killing spree to avenge his red, Ronald and Eric gave eachother a highfive. Another dare down, and hopefully, many more to go.

* * *

><p><strong>You have no idea how much I loved writing this XD<strong>

**I hope you liked it, and please, review and make some more dares! The reapers love it, after all, and maybe finally, William too has seen the light! (even if it is just payment for a Grell-less day XD)**


	5. Tapdances and Days Off

**Hi! Sorry for the long wait, but I've finally found the time to write again... and so here I am!**

**I know I have about... three or four dares I haven't used yet. But there are two mixed into one chapter here, and I'll try to update again before the end of this week. School's been giving me lots of work lately...**

**Anyway, here we go again.**

**I only own my own two OCs, Aoko and Johanathan. The rest is not mine in any way. Except the story, ofcourse. That's mine... in a way. I guess.**

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"B-but mr. _Spears!_ _PLEASE_!" Ronald begged his surperior, who was still staring at the piece of paper the younger reaper had just handed him. William replied with another stiff 'No', but after that, it took Ronald just ten minutes of constantly begging, "Oh, please, senpai! Please, just do it for Blog Knox! We helped ya, didn't we? Please, senpai, please!" That, and a very convincing pair of puppy-dog eyes. That was when the usually-emotionless reaper broke. Well, actually, it was more like: "FINE! If it makes you shut up and do your work, I'll do the stupid dare, now get out of my office! I mean it, Knox, if you're not out of here within the next ten seconds, you'll get the biggest load of overtime you'll ever see, you got it?!", but Ronald prefered his own version of what happened. Especially seeing as William scared the hell out of him with his sudden yelling, something the young reaper would, of course, never admit. To anyone. Ever.

William sighed as the boy left his office, and tried very hard to relax his overly tense muscles. God, he should really try not to get so angry all the time. Then again, how could he not? With colleagues like his... So first, he made a few small, mental notes: _First off, don't ever show gratitude towards anyone ever again for whatever reason. They'll use it against you. Second, try to get Ronald to spend less time with Aoko. His use of 'senpai' is getting annoying. Third, calm down. Just... calm down. You'll kill yourself. Seriously, you will._ Deciding to try the last mental note out, he drew a deep breath, his eyes closed. _Think... quiet day. Everyone doing their work for once... easy tasks for once..._ He abruptly stopped. Seriously, his calming-down mantra consisted of _work_?! It was then that he finally admitted... he had issues. Serious, work-a-holic type issues. His eyes instantly trailed to the dare that lay on his desk.

_Hmmmmmmmm... I'm giving Grell a break this time. He's had a good time and a couple bad times, not to mention the fact that his red is most likely still missing, I'm leaving him out of it._

_So, what to dare the guy in charge before his good mood wears off. I know! I dare William T. Spears to dress up like the demon Claude Faustus and do a tap dance. Afterwards I dare him to go on a vacation leaving Ronald in charge for the day. On the Vacation I dare him to NOT think about work. That is all._

_Other than that, I dare Ronald to act as much like Will as he possibly can when he is in charge._

Perhaps, he thought, it wouldn't be such a bad idea. If he had to go and take a day off... Perhaps.

Meanwhile, as Eric saw the grin on the kid's face as Ronald exited their superior's office, he knew he didn't even have to ask. Finally William would join the team as well. Was about time.

* * *

><p>The whole Blog Knox team was assembled in William's personal office after work that day. Alan and Eric had provided their superior with the proper clothes, and he had, muttering about how he loathed demons, put it on. Grell's eyes nearly popped out of his skull as he saw his 'Will-dear' in a <em>tailcoat. <em>A tailcoat, of all things. It was just too much for his poor heart, which was nearly fluttering out of his chest. Will himself was, obviously, not pleased with this part of the dare. "I will only do this kind of thing once," he stated, voice devoid of any emotion beside irritation. "So you better make sure to record it _now_, if you want it on your blog so desperately. And you know the deal, right?"

"We'll keep it there for a week, and then we'll delete it. I know," Ronald recited the deal he made with Will earlier that afternoon. Johnathan suddenly spoke up, looking at his watch. "Oh! Undertaker, sir, you have to go now. You had a date, right?" Undertaker chuckeled, his eyes, though hidden behind his bangs, twinkling mischievously. "I sure do. Another 'dare'... or request, whateves you call iiit~. Kari Bijou, her name was?" Aoko nodded, smiling. She knew the girl, and though they didn't talk too much, they'd had a good conversation or two before. "She's a sweet girl, you'll like her. Just... don't mind the fact she's so quiet. She's kind of shy." Undertaker nodded, wished them all luck on their dares, and then left. Off to his first date in... well, a century at least.

"Well then..." Will sighed, adjusting his glasses in his trademark manner. "I guess I best get this over with, don't I?" From watching the others over the past weeks, he'd understood by now that after accepting a dare (which he had so foolishly done out of sheer anger), there was no way out of it anymore. A dare is a dare. And thus, he started his... 'tapdance'. Since he'd never done it before, it was anything _but_ a tapdance. But still, it was amusing, and Alan caught it all on camera. Grell, at some point, fainted, and Ronald could only wake him back up by handing him his beloved red coat. Over the course of the past days, the red reaper had graduadly found his stuff again, but his coat had been too well hidden. It was barely a minute after that that Will stopped his attempt at a tapdance, and instantly took off the tailcoat, muttering something along the lines of "How can those eyesores walk around in this? Too bloody annoying..." He apparently greatly disliked the 'tail' part of the coat, which he shot glares at nonstop until Grell jumped on him, pulling him in a tight hug. "OH MY~~~ Will-darling, that was... that was... hnnnggg~~~!" When words failed him, he just resorted to sounds. Sounds his superior sure didn't appreciate, and it got him nothing more than a smack on the head and a punch in the stomache.

"Well... Just know, I'm never going to dance again. So any dares involving that will _not _be accepted..." Will muttered as he walked out of his office, but somehow, he didn't sound all that convincing. And on top of that, he _only _mentioned dares involving _dancing_, didn't he? _He'll become a full member in a matter of days at this rate,_ Ronald concluded, grinning. _Just wait and see._

* * *

><p>Undertaker paid the office a visit the next day, mainly to give his team a short description of how last night's date went. "You were right, little Rose~" he said, using his nickname for Aoko. "She was sweet. But quiet. Very quiet. Now, I know it was a movie we went to, and that you're supposed to be quiet in a movietheater, but that was just <em>unnatural.<em> Sweet girl, though." Eric just gaped at him, mainly because of the lack of crazy, sing-song speech. Undertaker was serious for once, and that came as quite the shock indeed. The silver-haired reaper was about to tell more, when suddenly a voice rang through the office. "Stop talking and get to work! We're _reapers_, for death's sake! Death doesn't wait, so we can't afford to slach off for even a second. Now get to it!" The reapers looked around to see Ronald standing a few feet away, reciting William's almost weekly speech/complaint. "Anyone care to remind me why _he's_ in charge today?" Johnathan sighed, annoyed already by being ordered around by someone a century younger than him. Alan, already back to work, mumbled the word 'dare', and that was enough. "I hate some of those dares..." Jonhathan growled, grabbing his pen and starting to do some paperwork. "I really do." Grell was pouting as he stared at Ronald, who stood where William usually stood, overlooking the office with the same flaming hawk-eyes. "I miss my Will-darling..." he sighed, sounding utterly miserable. The thought of his dearest boss finally having the day off he deserved, though, cheered him right back up.

William, on the contrary, was _not _cheery in the least. He had to spend a whole day out of the office, not even thinking about work. And that, he had to admit, was hard. He tried to relax, he really did. Reading a book, going for a stroll in London... at some point in the afternoon, he just decided to, for once, put some time into cooking. It was, in all honesty, a secret hobby of his, he just never had enough time to really do anything. But ofcourse, he was finished with that in just two hours, and it was still only six p.m. And so he went to London again. There, he was unfortunate enough to run into the Earl and his pet demon. And when Sebastian made some comment about not having seen the reaper since the whole ordeal in the circus, well... let's just say Will had to get the hell out of there before he'd snap and summon his scythe. And so he walked straight on, not looking back, hell, not even grumbling about the 'filthy demon'. So yes, he really tried not to think about work all day. It just...

It didn't really work out. Because in the evening, he just stared at the clock, waiting for that so desired midnight, and the minute it came, he was back to doing his paperwork. And he finished it all in one go, a very short go of just two hours. And when, exhausted, he finally fell asleep that night, it was only after yet again deciding he really had issues. And yes, eventually, all that stress would only lead to his own demise. Even if he _was_ an immortal reaper.

...

Then again, maybe not.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll write the next dares as soon as I can find the time and inspiration, I swear!<strong>

**Now eh... well, to explain Undertaker's nickname for Aoko (Rose) - her full name is Aoko _Rosu_, which can be a Japanese pronunciation of rose. I think. Her name was supposed to be some mix of "blue", "rose" and "kill". So Ao (ko)rosu. (Ao means blue and korosu -if I'm correct- is the verb 'to kill'). And then there's rose. So yeah... that's it. I'm rambling again, aren't I?**

**Well, I hope y'all liked it, and please be patient for the next dare! It's coming up soon!**


	6. Scares and Dresses

**This. This was priceless. I loved writing it, really! So thank you~**

**I hope you'll like reading it as much as I loved writing it. And! It's my longest chapter yet for this fic!**

**Now, I have gotten the other dares already, too, ofcourse. Processing them little at a time!**

**I only own Aoko and Johnny. They're my dears. The rest is not mine. 'cept for the writing. That's mine. But all in all, very little is mine. That's why it's called fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><em>OMG! I love, love, love this blog! So this is my dare, I dare Grell to dress up as Sebastian and go and hide in William's office and scare him, and he has to have all the lights off and the theme from the movie Halloween has to be playing in the background for a more suspenseful setting. OK, thanks. Tell Alan, I am rooting for him to get over his illness, I love you, as a friend, not like that if you know what I mean. Ronald, I dare you to dare Eric to a wrestling match, in a pink dress and sing Mary Had a Little Lamb while doing , William has to record it on camera. I'm sorry Ronald, please forgive me for your pain and humiliation you will have to go through. And for your reward, you can kiss any girl. But the girl you kiss has to be chosen by Alan. I know that Eric has an unfair advantage, kind of. And if you're still angry with me after that, I guess you can hunt me down and chase me with your death scythe for as long as you want. OK, thank you. Please update soon! I love your blog!;)<em>

"Aw. That's sweet," Alan couldn't help but say after reading the dare. Specifically, the part where he was told others were rooting for him. "Thank you!" Others, though, were less enthousiastic while reading the dare. 'Ohters' being Ronald, of course. The rest were too busy laughing their asses off at the prospect of seeing Ronald Knox in a pink dress, singing Mary Had a Little Lamb, wrestling with Eric. Undertaker was practically out cold, rolling on the floor while clutching his abdomen, his face red and lungs devoid of anything even so much as resembling oxygen. Eric was no better off, tears streaming down his face as he too was struggling for breath. Aoko and Johnathan had been able to keep it at mere giggling, while Grell was too busy blushing over the fact he had to dress up as 'Sebas-chan' _and_ hide in Will's office. And then he got to scare him as well? Heaven. Pure heaven. "So," Alan asked, now doing his best not to laugh as well. "How're we going to record the first dare? Hidden camera?"

"Obviously," Ronald huffed, still angry over the second dare. "And, Alan-senpai... Who am I going to kiss?" A devilish grin spread over the older reaper's face, which was quite scary in fact, but he shrugged. "Haven't decided yet. You'll enjoy it, though." Judging by Alan's expression, Ronald wasn't so sure of that last part, though. When the laughter that still rang in the room subsided, he just sighed and got to his feet. "Well, good thing William-senpai had a meeting with the rest of the Management Department, or he'd have asked questions as to why he wasn't here... Now, I think it's best if we get to it, right?"

"Dress shopping with Ronald Knox!" Aoko exclaimed, a huge smile on her face as she too jumped to her feet. "And the dress is for _him! _My day couldn't get any better!" Ronald backed away from her, scared by her sudden change in attitude. "W-wh-who said I'd go with _you?!_" he asked, stuttering. Aoko was at his side in a matter of seconds, clutching his arm. "Just because! I am the only female on the team as of yet, after all!" And with that, she pulled him with her, not paying any attention to the others. No, not even her partner, who yelled after her: "HEY! Aoko, we still have souls to collect, remember?! Don't go o-!...Damn you. That's why I want another partner."

* * *

><p>When Will entered the office later that evening, he did so while complaining out loud about how useless that meeting had been. He was in a foul mood, that was clear for all reapers present, and Ronald flinched at the thought of Grell currently being in the man's personal office. "I hope senpai'll survive," he whispered to Eric and Alan, who had a desk not far from his own. The two could only nod, though Johnathan, also in a mood that was far from sunny because of Aoko, asked, "Which senpai? I mean, what if Grell manages to actually scare him? Never mind that day off, Will's been on edge so much lately, constantly stressing, I fear that heart won't hold out much longer." Eric huffed, looking sceptical, but Alan and Ronald looked at eachother with a look that said nothing more or less than a simple '<em>Oh God... what've we done?<em>" Eric just patted both of them on their backs, smiling. "Don't forget we're immortal. He won't have a heart attack."

"I was talking about suicide," came John, his voice monotone and emotionless.

"Oh."

* * *

><p>William was not pleased. At all. Somehow, the lights in his own office were off and couldn't be turned on. He would've passed it off as simple problems, were it not for the 'eerie' music that was playing softly in his office as well. With a sigh, he located his desk in a second and sat down, waiting for whatever dare there was now. And yes, after just three seconds, something sharp was pressed against his neck. By the feeling of it, it was a mere piece of silverware. He could really only think of one person -or other creature- that used silverware in battle. The demon Sebastian. He sighed again, pushed his glasses straight, then grabbed his scythe, which he had set against the wall just beside him. As he did this, though, the blade of the knife pressed harder against his throat, and he could feel the silver pierce his skin, though only a little. <em>Whoever this is...<em> "Bastard," he said flatly, trying to push the hand away and getting to his feet. As he did this, though, the knife once again went to his throat, this time actually cutting him, leaving a long, though luckily not too deep gash on his neck, and he gave one quick, strong kick to get the damned bastard off him. He heard a gasp as he did so, and at that moment he was sure of who this was. "Sutcliff!" he choked out, already beginning to feel dizzy from bloodloss. "If the dare was to kill me, you'd have to use a Death Scythe, you know that. Otherwise, I'd say well done, you've gotten pretty damn close!" There was a shocked squeak, and right afterwards came a wave of apologies. "A-ah! W-W-Will! I'm sorry, I w-was just trying to scare you! I-I didn't see the knife -no glasses, you see- and thus I didn't know it was already cutting you and-!"

"Fuck you."

"Gladly! But first I'd best..." Grell ran to the door of the office and opened it. The other reapers saw his panicked eyes and Eric, Ronald and Alan came running. Johnathan went to switch on the lights as quickly as he could. As soon as he'd done this, the other four saw William sitting at his desk, clutching his neck. Blood was trickling down his fingers and onto his wooden desk a bit too quickly for their liking, and Alan, Eric and Ronald gave Grell a questioning stare. Or a glare, whatever. "I screwed up?" Grell apologized. "You should've given me my glasses. Or contacts at least!" William huffed angrily, which only resulted in him coughing up a bit of blood, though nothing dramatically much. "You'd best have a good explanation for this, or I swear I'll kill you."

"Ha!" a new voice said, and everyone looked around to see Johnathan standing in the door, looking at their bleeding superior with a mixture of amusement and worry in his two-toned eyes. "Who thought he'd _actually_ die?" Another glare. "Sorry, sir."

* * *

><p>The next day, after quite some scolding from Will, the nurse who had to stitch his neck back together and some more from Will himself, and the overtime of the century, it was time for the next dare. Miraculously, the stiff manager had still agreed to film the whole thing. "Allow me to add a little something, though, as payment for injuring me," he had said, with a certain look in his eyes that had sent shivers down Ronald and Eric's spines. It was terrifying. Their superior had looked at them with a <em>mischievous glint<em> in his eyes.

Well, now at least, they understood. They were in a large room in the office, which had been prepared specially for this. There were seats everywhere, and every single one had a reaper sitting in them. It looked as though Will had taken the liberty to invite the whole office -_all_ departments- for this tiny event. He himself, along with the rest of team Blog Knox, sat on a table somewhere against a wall, having perfect view on the whole thing, camera in his hands and already filming. "Senpai!" Ronald complained, his face red from just the fact he was already dressed in a pink, frilly dress. "Seriously? Did you _have_ to get _everyone _here?"

That was the first time anyone there had heard William laugh. A miraculous moment no one would ever forget. Oh, if only it wasn't a laugh that said '_well, damn you, asshole. It's payback time!_'. _That _was the scary part. "Sorry! But this moment is just too precious to waste on only the eyes of Team Blog Knox! And besides, you agreed to let me add my own little twist to it. It's your own fault. Now get wrestling already!" Eric just grinned, but Ronald looked everything but pleased. "You, senpai, are enjoying this way too much." William seemed to think this over for a moment, but quickly just shrugged and nodded. "Perhaps I am. Now just get to it. A dare's a dare, as you always say!"

With a small huff, the two reapers beagn their wrestling, and Ronald started singing. As he had already proved with the very first dare, he had quite the voice, even while wrestling and with such a childish song. The crowd laughed, though there were a few who actually noticed Ronald was putting up quite the fight for Eric, despite his petite size in comparison to the older and stronger reaper. The 'stronger' part was actually beginning to be debateable, by the looks of it. Ronald, too, when he finished the song, began laughing. "Did you really think I'd be beaten in a second? He may look stronger, _I _am the one wielding a lawnmower daily!" He seemed to be having fun now, too, fortunately. Though, after a few minutes, Eric managed to get him onto the floor, therefore winning the match. Ronald was rolling around, laughing louldly. "Ya didn't see that coming, did ya, senpai?!"

Eric began laughing too. Sweat was glimmering on his face, and he panted. "No, I sure didn't. Gods, kid, you're strong!"

William handed the camera to Grell, who sat beside him, and walked over to Ronald, pulling him to his feet again. "Well, Knox, I must say... that was impressive. Now, you haven't forgotten the last part of the dare, have you?" Ronald was still laughing too much to answer, though he was graduadly getting it under control. "Humphries? I trust you have made your choice?" Alan nodded, grinning, and pushed Aoko down from the table. "This one!"

"WHAT?!" Strangely, it was Johnathan who protested loudest, instead of Aoko herself or Ronald. And all eyes turned on him. Aoko just shrugged. "Come on, Johnny. It's just a dare! And besides, why would you care?" The blonde reaper went redder een than Grell's hair, and Aoko just smiled. "That's cute." She went over to Ronald, utterly determined to do her dare, and kissed him squarly on the lips. They broke apart in less than five seconds, though, and she silently went back to where she had been seated ontop of the table, leaving Ronald to stare after her. "Well... that was quick." The blue reaper shrugged. "Well, it didn't say it had to be long, did it? I'd have prefered not to kiss you at all, but... a dare's a dare."

This time, it was William who took the liberty of closing this dare. "Well, that's it then. Team Blog Knox... out."

...

"Grell, you can turn the camera off now."

"Oh! Sorry! I-it was just... you sound so sexy, saying that like... well, like that."

"Honestly, Sutcliff..."

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you enjoyed this dare! It was amazing to write! XD<strong>

**Please, review or make some dares yourself! Always appreciated!**


	7. Punishments!

**I've decided to sneak in tiny bits and pieces of the dare that involved Undertaker playing pranks on everyone. I can't really find enough ideas all at once to fit into one chapter, sorry!**

**Well, the second dare for the day... I hope you'll like it! Sorry if it's a bit rushed!**

* * *

><p><em>OMG, thank you so much for posting my dare! I'm sorry Ronald that I dared you do that, please forgive me! Grell, I will personally murder you in your sleep for ruining the dare, so watch out! OK so here are my dares:<em>

_Grell: I dare to not talk for a week. Reward: I'll give you this cute red dress and you chase me with your death scythe._

_Punishment: You can't talk for an entire year and William has to beat you up everytimehe sees you._

_William: I dare you to smile and Alan has to photograph it._

_Reward: You dye Grell's hair bleach bottle blonde and you can have this cake I baked for you._

_Punishment: I'm not going to give you one because I know that you'll put me on the to-die-list if I do._

_Eric: You're cool and your death scythe is as cool as you! My dare is for you is to do all your work as told._

_Reward: You can chase beat up Grell for screwing up the last dare and chase him with your death scythe._

_Punishment: Overtime for 10 years_

_Alan: You're sweet and kind. You're my favorite character, you're just like me: quiet, smart, and kind to everyone you meet. My dare for you is to sketch a vase full of Erica flowers( I know their you're favorite) _

_Reward: Eric has to give you a bouquet of Erica flowers and a kiss. Either on the cheek or lips, your choice!;)_

_Punishment: I'm not going to give you one because your too sweet to receive a punishment!;)_

_Thanks, I love you all very much!( In a friendly way!) _

_Fight the Thorns of Death, Alan! I'm rooting for you! _

_Sincerely,_

_BlackButlerFan13_

"Wow..." Eric managed to choke out as he read the newest dare. "That's... a lot."

"Not to mention we're now getting _punishments?_!" Grell exclaimed, clearly not pleased. "That's so unfair!" Undertaker laughed and patted him on the back, while William just shot him a glare. "Well, you're the one who deserves one. I still have a scar, you know." For the first time since their college days, Grell returned the glare. Tenfold. "You're just saying that because you won't have a punishment, even if you screw up, ass." William raised an eyebrow, utterly baffled. "Since when am I not 'Will-dear' anymore? Not that I'm going to miss that nickname, ofcourse, but it's jus-" He broke off as Undertaker gave him a smack on the back of his head out of the blue. "What was that for?!"

"Dunno," the retired reaper shrugged. "Just felt like it. Anyway, since when are _you_ so enthousiastic about this stuff, Willy-nilly~?" All two-toned green eyes now turned on the manager, who sat there, staring back at them as though the answer was obvious. Which it obviously _wasn't_, otherwise they wouldn't have had to ask. William just sighed. "Well, so far, it has only benefitted me, except for getting my throat slit. In a way, this relieves stress, you know? And besides, it's..." Alan got the feeling he had to grab a camera as soon as he could. Which he did, holding it in front of him, finger on the button. "...kind of...well, _fun_," their superior flashed a small smile while saying this, and Alan was sure to catch it on his camera. Wiliam stared at him, surprised, but then shrugged. "Well... that's one dare down, then."

"Yup. You'll get to bleach Grell's hair. Oh! And a cake. That's nice." Ronald read from the sheet the dare was written on. William nodded in a 'I can live with that' way. Alan was already sketching on an empty sheet of paper, and damn, he was good. They were all staring at him as he drew, and Ronald, at some point, asked Eric: "Hey, where are John and Aoko, actually?"

"John is still mad about that kiss. I'm telling you, that he has more than just a crush on that idiot girl is too obvious, yet he's denying it even to himself. Aoko is out collecting souls."

"As she should," William added, with a glance at Eric. "And so should you. Remember the dare? Get to work." Eric looked at him angrily, but did as he was told. Ronald called after him, snickering, "And don't forget the flowers for Alan-senpai!" Alan joined in, holding up the sketch he just finished. "Don't forget, Erica's look like _this!_"

Ronald looked at it happily. Well, that's two dares down.

* * *

><p>The next day, and the next and the next, Eric was working hard, exactly as he was told to do. Grell had been silent all the time, as he was told to do. His hair had been bleached by Will, as their superior was told he could do. Eric gave Alan flowers and a peck on the cheek. As he was told to do. Everything went exactly as the darer had told them to. But they were seriously not enjoying this. When this week was over, honest to god, he and Grell would-<p>

His thoughts came to a halt as he heard paper drop to the floor. A LOT of paper. Looking around, he saw William standing in the middle of the office. He was doing his weekly round of handing out assignments, and everything lay spread out around him now. Except for that one assignment that was still in his hand. That seemed to scare the living hell out of him. He was even paler than he usually was, and that was really something. Eric, not wanting to break his dare and thus continuing to work, watched from the corner of his eyes as Alan went over to their superior, checking if he was okay. Which he was clearly not. "Here, l-let me see that, sir..." Alan said eventually, taking the assignment out of Will's hands. The older reaper didn't even so much as look up.

_Soul investigation - William T. Spears_

_It appears souls are disappearing again in a manner similar to a case you've been on before: the 'Noah's Ark Circus' case. We want you to investigate this further._

Alan didn't need need to read any further. It was no secret the circus case had permanently scarred their superior, after all. Having to go back to it must be... well, terrible, to say the least. He couldn't help but be slightly amused, though, and pulled the shocked reaper back to his personal office. "W-why don't you just sit down, relax and drink some coffee to calm down, okay, sir? I'm sure it's not the actual circus. And even if it was, that doesn't mean you have to share a tent with a demon again. It's going to be just fine..." The others in the office stared after them, utterly astonished. Well, it was official. William's had his first (public) mental breakdown in centuries.

"Soooo~!" a voice sang, making all present reapers turn around, only to see Undertaker now standing in in the doorway. "I take it my prank went well? Hee hee~~!"

* * *

><p>"I CAN SPEAK AGAIN!" Grell screamed in pure bliss at the end of the week.<p>

"And I can finally take revenge for the poor human whose dare you screwed up."

As he saw Eric in front of him, grinning like a psycho while holding his scythe, he could only think one thing: _Oh god... so that's what I look like when I'm about to kill someone?_

Okay, maybe two things.

_OHGODITGOTTARUN!_

* * *

><p><strong>And that was it again! I really hope you liked it!<strong>


	8. Watching videos

**Long chapter!**

**I hope you'll like it! And again, I've sneaked in a piece for the Prank-Dare!**

**I do not own anything but Aoko and Johnathan. Zero. Nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Hi, it's BlackButlerFan13 again! Thank you so much for posting my other dare I sent in! Before I send in my dare, please do someone's before mine, I want to give the others a too. OK, so here are my dares:<em>

_Undertaker: I dare you to find out what Grell fears most and scare him with it. And Ronald has to record the entire prank._

_Reward: I'll give you this cool My Chemical Romance shirt and a book of the most hilarious jokes. You should listen to My Chemical Romance sometime, their a really cool band! P.S. Post the video on YouTube, for all to see. The Grell fan girls will surely have a good laugh._

_Punishment: You can't laugh or listen to any jokes for a month._

_Jonathan: My sincerest apologies to you, I'm sorry if the kiss from my dare made you angry. But if you really, really, really like Aoko. You should tell her how you feel about her. So I dare you to to write your feelings on 2 seperate pieces of paper. You burn the first one to relieve your anger, the second you give to Aoko._

_Reward: Take Aoko on a date if she says yes and feels the same way about you too._

_Punishment: I'm not going to give you one. Sorry guys if this unfair. Now go to her Jonathan, go to her!_

_Grell: You have my sincerest apologies for my last dare, but you did have screw up my dare last time. Pardon my language, I know that was not appropriate for a lady like myself, to say. And if you read the last part of my dare, I said you could have this red dress. So here you go. And I dare you to watch Boku No Pico, I swear this anime will scar you for life and will make you not want to think of any sexual fantasies of Sebastian._

_Reward: You can dye your hair to it's original color and you can have this shirt with Sebastian on it. P.S. it's red I made sure to make it red._

_Punishment: Overtime for a month, change your ringtone to the Ouran High School Host Club theme, and you have to listen to Jack The Ripper by My Chemical Romance on repeat for an entire year._

_Eric: Sorry about the last dare! You have my sincerest apologies and I hope you'll forgive me. So here's this cake I baked for you. I dare you to watch the Titanic and try not to cry._

_Reward: Grell does all your work for a week and Alan gives you a kiss on the cheek or the lips, your choice!;)_

_Punishment: I'm not going to give you one because you've suffered enough already.:-) _

_William: Please forgive and you have (again) my sincerest apologies for the dare I gave to Grell, all I asked him to do was scare you, not kill you! Please tell him that he is an imbecile for for slitting your neck and that I didn't ask for physical harm to you. And have mercy on my soul, please don't put me on the the to-die-list! Please forgive me! I dare you to watch a Princess Jellyfish and Ouran High School Host Club Marathon with Ronald. Also, can you tell me how to relieve stress because my siblings and classmates are as annoying as Grell( Sorry Grell! Here, have this cool red barette! YAY!)_

_Reward: You can cut Grell's hair to it's original length when you two first met and give him overtime for 2 months._

_(Again, sorry Grell! But at least I change my mind and making it a year of overtime)_

_Punishment: No punishment, same reason as last time._

_OK, thank you for for listening! I love you all! ( In a friend way!)_

_Sincerely,_

_BlackButlerFan13;_

Ronald was silent as he read this. And so were the others. And this silence lasted at least five minutes, until Eric shrugged. "Well, this person must really like Blog Knox, then." Ronald nodded, and Alan added, "Good thing we don't have any other dares at the moment. Well, except for that one, of course... But that person was simply rude." Ronald sighed, nodding in agreement. "Too bad. The dare was a nice idea. Perhaps we'll do it someday. But no one insults my Death Scythe like that!... or anyone on the team, of course."

"Can't we just get to business already?" William put in, sounding as flat and emotionless as he usually did. "I have a meeting in an hour, and I can't afford to be late, or the higher ups will start asking questions. And I'm _really_ not in the mood to answer any of them, so _honestly,_ get a move on." Ronald rolled his eyes, handing the specific dares to the reapers they were assigned to. "Looks like even you have a dare for a change, Johnny," he said with a smile as he handed said dare to the blonde. Johnathan went fire-engine red as he read it, and quickly put the thing away, just before Aoko could read along from over his shoulder. Eric began laughing loudly as he read his. "Watching Titanic without crying? Easy!... I think. Does any of you know what that is?" Of course, no one did. William, too, read his dare with eyebrows raised questioningly. "Or 'Princess Jellyfish' and 'Ouran Highschool Host Club'? Apparently, I have to watch those. And I say, it doesn't sound good." His gaze went over to Ronald, and the younger reaper wasn't at all pleased with the glimmer he saw in his superior's eyes. "At least I won't have to go through that torture alone."

"My newest dare fits in well with another one~!" Undertaker sang, chuckling. "That's nice. One thing less to have to imagine by myself. Or perhaps I won't combine them~? I'll seeeee~!" Judging by his laughter, the other reapers decided, it was best that they didn't even know what dare he was talking about.

"It seems we all have to watch things now," Grell said, looking over to Ronald. "And! This dare said I could have that red dress! Was it included in the mail?" The blonde reaper threw it over the table to the other, who caught it happilly, squealing in delight. And thus, the team went and did their dares once again.

* * *

><p><em>Aoko, you're without a doubt the greatest idiot I've ever met. You screw up everything we do, and I'm seriously sick of it. And then there's the thing with you and your native language. I mean, you can't just go and yell things at me in Japanese just because you're frustrated! Tell me what's bothering you in a language I <em>_do__ understand for once. Maybe that helps. And don't you dare go complaining to me about always speaking English, because, well, this __is ENGLAND__! But... Well, I must be the greatest idiot alive for actually liking all those flaws of yours. I seriously do. It's... I've learned to live with them, you know? And after merely 'living with them', I've grown to like them. A lot. It's cute how you're always panicking every time a human sees you on the job, run to me, yelling in Japanese (by now I've figured out that you're always telling me to gather the next soul by myself, because you've once again proven to be incapable, of course) then complain every time I try to tell you how to do your job unseen._

_So eh... yeah._

_Aishiteru._

Aoko couldn't do anything but be silent as she read this. It was exactly how she knew Johnathan. First stating everything he thinks is wrong, and then...

Then being so _sweet, _it was just unnatural. Oh, of course she had known about all this for a while now. She'd just been waiting for something like this. With a blush and a smile, she put the note in her pocket.

* * *

><p>Ronald sat on a coffin in Undertaker's shop after he'd finished collecting souls in London, deciding to drop by and ask the reaper how preparations for his newest dare went. The silver haired reaper, as he usually did when he got guests, first offered the younger one a cup of tea. Which, of course, just <em>had <em>to be served in a measuring cup. Probably one he'd stored some intestines in not too long ago. Yet, Ronald just accepted with a polite smile, hoping with all his heart that it had at least been cleaned. "Want some sugar with it, too~?" Undertaker inquired as he was preparing the tea for the two of them. Ronald shrugged. "Yeah, why not. Thanks. But anyway, as I was asking, have you figured out Grell's fear yet?"

"Ooohh~! Little reaper read my dare, did he nooooww~? That's against the rules, you know that!" Undertaker sang accusingly, though he sounded far from angry. His words were followed by a bout of giggles, and he shook his head. "But no, I haven't. It's hard to tell what that bloke's afraid of, you see~ All he does is laugh, dance around, slack off, kill people and flirt." He went to sit opposite of Ronald on an empty coffin, and handed the blonde his tea. "Perhaps I could convince him that Willy-nilly died, or Butler for that matter, but I doubt he'll even care that much... Stealing all his red won't work a second time, I'm afraid. And there really isn't much else I can think of." The moment Undertaker was finished, Ronald gagged. He'd just taken a sip of his tea, and whatever Undertaker had put in it, it _wasn't_ sugar. Angry, the young reaper looked up at the older one, glaring at him like he'd never glared before. Undertaker was, by now, rolling on the ground, laughing like crazy. Between the laughs, Ronald could make out a few words. "The good old salt-trick! Works every time!" was what he made of it. After two minutes of trying to figure out what the Undertaker had tried to say. In the foulest of moods, he got to his feet and simply walked out of the shop, saying, "Well, Undertaker, enjoy your own laughter while you can. If you can't do the dare, you won't get another chance for a whole month, you know that!"

Well, he was off to have his marathon with Will. Most likely, neither of the two were looking forward to it.

* * *

><p>"That was nothing short of torture," William sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He and Ronald had just finished watching Princess Jellyfish, and... god, he didn't even have the words for it. It was... true torture. Hopefully, the next thing wouldn't be as bad. Though, looking at the title... 'Ouran Highschool Host Club' didn't sound at all promising. It just didn't. "Well, senpai?" Ronald asked before putting in the DVD. He, too, wasn't too pleased with all this. But, a dare's a dare. William just sighed again, and said nothing. This was just too annoying.<p>

...So, a girl who is acting as a guy... in a Host Club... with some other guys... equals pure idiocy. But, in all honesty, this wasn't as bad as Princess Jellyfish. It even had some... well, 'funny' is too big of a word, but...

It contained some amusing scenes. How those rich humans didn't understand those they called 'commoners' was quite amusing. But it was mostly annoying. And too hyper. And too girly. And too... too... Words cannot describe it.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Eric sat in his own appartment, watching Titanic. For a long time, he's managed to not get emotional at all. But in the last few scenes, that was getting harder and harder with the second. By now, he was biting his lip, feeling his eyes sting as tears were trying to well up. But he pushed them back.<p>

_I'm not going to cry... I'm not... I'M NOT..._

_..._

_Darn. Well, still not crying._ Nope. Crying involves sobbing, doesn't it? If it's simply tears pouring out of your eyes, it's not... not crying. Right?

* * *

><p>And then, there was Grell. The poor guy was indeed... scarred for life.<p>

* * *

><p>Rather early the next morning, Alan sat in the room Team Blog Knox used for meetings. Undertaker was there already, grinning. Apparently, his dare had been a success. Then came Eric. His eyes were bloodshot, and one of them kept twitching. It was obvious that he'd had no sleep the previous night. Only a minute or two later came Aoko and Johnathan. Together. Alan had heard what the younger blonde's dare had been, and apparently, that too had been a success. And he was followed by William and Ronald, who both seemed to have had no sleep as well. Ronald did seem to have a little bit too much energy, though.<p>

"Aoko!" he yelled, pointing at her. "YOU'RE THE HARUHI OF THIS TEAM!" And, strangely enough, William nodded. "Agreed." All the others just stared at the duo, not completely comprehending what was going on. Or wanting to comprehend it. Without even paying attention to this, Ronald went on, "I mean, you're the only girl on our team! A-and you're also so flat-chested-"

"HEY!"

"-that you could easily pass for a guy if you tried! And you, senpai!" He now turned to Will. "You're our Kyoya!" Now, William raised an eyebrow at the young, hyper reaper as he sat down, but didn't protest. Apparently, he thought the kid was right... in a way. Eric planted his face on the desk, utterly exhausted. "So who're we, kid?"

"You, Eric-senpai, are Mori, and Alan is Honey! A-and I know it doesn't really fit, but we'll make Johnathan and Grell-... hey, where's Grell-senpai?"

Undertaker giggled. "I told him he could go to the infirmary and get a sexchange. I know they're experimenting for that in our society as of lately, but surely they're not doing it yeeet~, do theeyyy~?" Well. Apparently, that was the prank. Him wanting to be a her so badly... if he went there only to be told he couldn't become a woman -yet... that must be terrible for him.

Ronald just shrugged. "Well, we'll make John and Grell Hikaru and Kaoru. And Undertaker is Nekozawa! Ugh, the creep..."

William sighed, glaring at him. "Let me guess... you're Tamaki?" The stiff reaper was giving off threatening 'shut up or I'll kill you' vibes.

"Well! I am the leader of Blog Knox!"

"Just die already, Knox."

* * *

><p><em>To BlackButlerFan13,<em>

_Apologies accepted. And don't worry, I've taken my revenge. And yes, I've already called him an imbecile. Several times. Also, I'm aware of what your actual dare was: afterwards, I've read it, and although he went a bit overboard, he did... well, succeed. It's not the nicest of feelings, having a knife in your throat._

_And although I am certainly tempted after this last dare, I will not put you on the to-die list, or do any other form of harm to you. Mostly because it is against the rules, but also because you're one of the few people who give us dares regularly. As for the tips on stress relief... well, first of all, try not to pay too much attention by the group of idiots surrounding you. Denying their existence is step one. Second, try to convince yourself other stressfull things, such as work or in your case perhaps school(?), are actually things you enjoy. Lying to yourself is step two..._

_And I've never gotten much further than that, hence the fact I am still more stressed than anyone else you'll encounter in the Dispatch Office._

_But, I wish you good luck._

_Sincerely,_

_William T. Spears._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you liked it! And I explained the reason for using this dare instead of another one first...<strong>

**Well, sorry. But I'm not going to accept dares that are brought _like that_. Sorry. I just... won't.**


	9. DateGirl's night

**Sorry for the long wait! And short chapter...**

**I've been busy lately. Luckily, summer holidays are getting closer with the week!**

**...not gonna type a lot here this time. Er... happy Easter everyone?**

**Don't own a thing, except my OCs.**

* * *

><p>"I need to go <em>WHAT?!<em>"

"Oh, calm down, Grell! It's only once,' Ronald tried reasoning with his senpai. But in vain, Grell remained angry. "A lady like me is not going on a date with a _girl!_ Not even if it's a dare! I'm fully straight, thank you very much!"

_Sure you are,_ Ronald thought, losing his patience with the red reaper. He sighed, placed his face in the palm of his hand, and tried one last method. "Grell, consider it a girl's night out. You can go watch a movie, or shopping, or anything! It's just a girl's night out."

"It's not! Don't lie to me, Ronnie, I know what the dare says!"

Suddenly, a pair of broad hands slammed down on the table, and Eric's angry voice rang through the meeting room. "Sutcliff, you're going out with her, or we'll send Will on the date with her instead, got it?!" Both Grell and William spluttered random things out in shock, William choking on the coffee he was drinking. "I a-" Cough. "-am not dating _anything_ red-" Cough. "-thank you!" Alan poked him in the side, as well as giving him a good slap between the shoulders as he was still choking. He then quickly whispered something to him, which made Will go almost as red as Grell. Though, with anger, it seemed. "Not. A. Chance," he growled, and went back to reading the reports of that week's soul collections. Ronald raised an eyebrow at his senpai, and asked, "What was that about, Alan-senpai?" Alan gave an innocent smile and said, more to Grell than anyone else, "If you do this, Sutcliff, you can hug Will without him kicking you into hospital." More quietly, he added, "I might even talk him into letting you kiss him. Just once, of course."

"No, you won't."

"Shut up, Spears."

After that, a silence fell in the room, and everyone's eyes were focused on Grell, who now got a smile on his face. A smile that grew bigger with the second. Then, he marched out of the room happily. "Yuni Lane, was it, right? Okay, see you guys later~!"

Everyone stared after him, utterly speechless for at least five minutes after he'd left. It was Johnathan who spoke first, reading the dare. "For death's sake, that girl sounds like a copy of Sutcliff on some points," he muttered, then looking at Ronald. "So... d'you know who this 'Bassy' is?"

"Grell's favorite demon."

Johnathan made a soundless 'Oh', and read that particular sentence again. _Personality: a bit stubborn at times, but not often, and able to actually feel emotions and passion unlike a couple people we all know *cough* Will and Bassy *cough*_ He then looked at William, who had just finished reading one report -clearly pleased with the results for once- and asked him boldly, "And is it true you can't feel anything, Will? I mean, you _have_ never been in a relationship or anything, have you?"

Silence, and shocked glances. Aoko placed her hand on John's shoulder, and wide-eyed, mouthed to him, _You don't ask such things like that, you idiot!_. But William himself just shrugged. "Don't believe everything you read or hear. Now, if you'd let me continue my work, it would be appreciated."

Silence again, but in that silence, a single exclamation rang through the minds of everyone -except Will- in the room. _OH MY GOD?!_

* * *

><p>Grell spotted his 'date' almost instantly. She had this wonderful long, red hair, just like hims- sorry, <em>her<em>self. And, well... she clearly loved red. There was just one thing off about her... He walked up to her, doing his infamous 'swaying my hips~' walk, and greeted her as cheerfully as he could. "Hi there, dear~! Oh, you're looking good~ That rose pin is just magnificent, sweetie!" Yuni turned around to face him, clearly flattered but trying hard to hide that. "You know sweet talking me isn't gonna get you anything, right?" Grell just laughed. "I'm not _trying_ to get you, dear, you should know that. There's just one thing I do want you to know," Yuni rolled her eyes and sighed, expecting the 'I'm a perfectly straight lady' talk she was warned about. But instead, it was... "A dark blue dress like that really doesn't go with the rose pin and your hear, sweetheart." Well. That was... unexpected. On the other hand, maybe it wasn't. A More than a bit insulted, Yuni growled at him. "Is that how you treat your date, Sutcliff? Why, you-!" But Grell had grabbed her by the arm and pulled her with him. "That's how I treat my friend on girl's night, Yuni! We're going dress shopping for you!"

* * *

><p>"-and that's why I'm not wearing red today. That guy ripped my last red dress... by accident, I hope... or else, I'll-"<p>

"Dear, I've heard quite enough. Let's just go shopping now, alright?" And thus, he pulled her into the shop. It was filled to the brim with dresses, in every possible colour. And, my god... that red dress... Grell followed Yuni's gaze to the particular red dress she was looking at. The girl had good taste. He grinned and grabbed it in an instant, handing it over to her. "Well, then, why don't you try it?" Yuni stared at him and accepted the dress almost reluctantly. She really didn't want to. Of course, she wanted a nice evening, but she also wanted this guy to get his punishment. No flirting and no red for a year... and then overtime. But... but...

When Yuni came out of the changing room in the dress, she saw Grell standing in front of it, smiling, holding another red dress in his arms. His face lit up when he saw her, and if it were not for the dress he was holding, he would've hugged her. "Oh my, Yuni~dear~! You look wonderful!" Yuni bit the inside of her lip to hide the smile that was trying to creep onto her face. It had been a while since someone said that to her. It was... nice. To hear those words, it really was. He then pushed the second dress into her arms, and pushed her back into the changing room. "Now this one, dear!" Yuni looked into the mirror in the changing room, a bit confused. When she heard she was going on a date with this reaper _guy_, she hadn't expected to have a girl's night out, _dress shopping._ But in a way... it was nice. She quickly changed into the second dress, and realised instantly why Grell had chosen this one. It had a rose near her shoulder, almost like her rose pin. It matched perfectly. Glowing with joy, she opened the curtains and showed this dress to the red reaper as well. He clapped, smiling, a small blush of joy creeping onto his face. Yuni knew it wasn't a crush-blush. This guy was gay. Or transgender? He claimed he was a woman, after all. Maybe she should start adressing him with 'her'. That seemed more appropriate. But that smile and blush just warmed her heart. With a smile, she made a smile bow. "Thank you very much, lady Sutcliff. Don't say a word: your smile says enough."

"You look smashing."

"I said, don't say a word. Thank you, though."

Grell pulled her away again, singing, "Now we only need to buy those for you, and we'll be ready to go to a restaurant or something!" Okay. Now Yuni did blush. Restaurant? Okay, she was hungry by now, but... Well, perhaps this was a girl's night _and_ a date at the same time? "And don't worry, I'm paying for the dress!" Grell added in a sing-song voice.

Wow...

* * *

><p>"So, senpai?" Ronald asked as Grell came marching into the office the next day. "How was it?"<p>

Grell swayed his hips happily, and walked to William's office door. "It was great! We went dress shopping, and then we went to a restaurant, and then a walk through the park to show off our awesome dresses to the guys~!" At that moment, William exited his office, ready to do his weekly soul-assigning, and Grell instantly hugged him. "It was really terrific!"

Will didn't seem to think so, though.


	10. Personality Switch

**Hey everyone. I'm so, so sorry for no updating in so long. Life just really got in the way lately. School's been keeping me busy, and whenever I had free time, I took sometime for myself trying to distract myself from all the shit going on in my life lately. I never used to think much about it, but now I'm just really glad I'm not suicidal, because I seriously think I wouldn't have been here anymore if I were. But! I now have motivation to write again, and it is yet another form of distracting myself, so I'll try to update more regularly again.**

**So on with the story! And again, sorry for the lack of updates.**

* * *

><p><em>To all readers of Blog Knox,<em>

_We, the team, are very sorry for the lack of updates recently. The higher ups found out and... weren't to pleased. After some time, we finally managed to get permission to continue working on Blog Knox, however. So here we are again, ready to do your dares! And also, everyone, thanks for sticking with us and reading and watching the blog. And all those dares you send us! Amazing! Some of the things are just perfect, and none of us would ever have come up with it ourselves. So from the bottom of our hearts, thank you all so much!_

_Team Blog Knox_

* * *

><p>"Well," Ronald began, finally back in the meeting room for Blog Knox after god knows how long. "It's been a while, but we're back." Looking at the other members of the team, he added, "And while we were gone, the dares have just been piling up. So! I picked one -the oldest dare we haven't used yet- that would be fun to use for our comeback." He took the dare out of his pocket and, after clearing his throat in an over-dramatized way, read it to everyone.<p>

_Blog Knox is the best and I just had to post a dare. I'm sure a lot of people have suggested something similar to this but here we go. I dare the entire Blog Knox team to be some one else for 24 hours. Everyone will draw a name from a hat and who you get is who you nave to dress and act like. But because I really, REALLY want to see what would happen I specifically dare Undertaker to be William, Grell to be Undertaker, and and of course William to be Grell (I might be evil I'm sorry). As a reward everyone will receive a batch of cookies, any kind of their choice. If anyone breaks character once then they will have to be their respective person for the next week. Cheers!_

He smiled as he put it down on the table. "Why, thank you! I know, we're awesome."

William shot him a glare that clearly suggested he was doing his utmost not to beat him to a pulp for that comment, but stayed quiet. Alan and Eric were re-reading the dare for themselves, while Undertaker was already taking off his hat and scribbling his name on a piece of paper. Just as he was about to drop it in his hat, Johnathan grabbed his wrist and sighed, reminding him, "Undertaker, you don't have to do that. You got one assigned already, remeber? Go be Spears, and let us do this... thing, 'kay?" And thus, the others proceeded to put their names in the hat. Meanwhile, William stared intently at Grell, his expression growing more annoyed with the second. Grell, ofcourse, noticed this and smiled 'seductively' (though it was far from seductive, really) at him. "What is it, Will-dear~? Finally realised you love me?"

"...This is going to be impossible," the stiff manager muttered softly and averted his gaze. Well, it was to be expected, this reaction from him... "I have two dares like this... Mind if I do both at once?" There came no answer, so he just shrugged and assumed he could. Well, no. It wasn't exactly assuming he could. He just decided it.

The other five Blog Knox members had all pulled out a name by now, and read them aloud in turn. Eric grimaced. "Aoko... damn, that's gonna be hard." Ronald just raised his shoulders and announced his new temporary personality. "And I have to be Alan-senpai." Then came Johnathan with "Eric" and Aoko with "Ronald". Which left Alan as Johnathan.

Ronald, taking advantage of this last moment he could be himself for a day, fist-pumped in the air. "Alright, team! Let's do this!"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Undertaker entered the office long before anyone was there, dressed neatly in a black suit, his long hair combed back and tied together. Straight-faced, he marched to William's -today his- office and started sorting files and assignments for that day. After only about half an hour, a young member from the Personell Department came in to collect files on the Dispatch Officers, as they do each month. She stood still instantly when she saw Undertaker instead of William, stared at him -blinking only twice- and after two minutes, turned around and left with a quiet "I'll come back some other time."<p>

The rest of the office slowly got as crowded as it could get with the lack of reapers working there, everyone beginning their work as usual. Everyone but William. To everyone's astonishment, he just sat down at as desk and leaned back. It didn't seem like he'd start working on 'his' assignments of that day anytime soon. Or anytime at all. Someone walked over to Alan and tried asking him what was going on. The only reply he got was a glare and a huff, followed by silence. Aoko, who sat a desk not far away from them and had heard the question, explained, "Senpai's not really in the mood for questions now. You see, Blog Knox has been asked to do a personality switch, and Alan-senpai has to be ever-grumpy Johnny." Her colleague looked at her, back to Alan and back to her again, and shrugged. "Alright then. Who're you? Ronald?" Aoko grinned and winked at him. "Gotcha! And Eric-senpai's me, Ronald-sen-...kyohai's Alan, Johnathan is Eric, William-senpai's Grell and Undertak-" She didn't get to finish as the door to William's office swung open, and Undertaker emerged from it. He shot Aoko and the other a venomous glare that would've killed them if they were mortal. "You two, who said it was alright for you to talk instead of work? Surely you don't want overtime?" He then walked over to Grell's desk, where William was still leaning back and staring at the ceiling, apparently lost in his own thoughts. Or at least acting like it. He was doing a good job so far, the others decided, but with Undertaker now standing beside him in an excelently played Will-role, he'd get quite the challenge.

"And you, Spears? What about it? Are you going to work, or should I just give you overtime right now?" William sighed, leaned on the desk with one elbow, resting his cheek on his hand, and looked up at Undertaker, almost pouting. "But I haven't even done anything yet, _Undie-chan~!_" A shocked silence followed, and someone muttered "gold star for him" on the other side of the office. Only the slightest twitch of the eyes and mouth showed how hard it was for Undertaker to hold his laughter at that moment, but he managed to stay in character. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "You know what, Spears? I'm not even going to bother. Overtime for the rest of the week. Now get to work." As he walked away, A playful smile spread on Will's face, and he called after him, "Overtime _in your office?_ Anytime, Undie. Just say the word, and I'll be there~!" The door to his office slammed closed hard, which meant Undertaker was either still in-character, or actually pissed.

Johnathan then got up from where he sat at Eric's desk, and went over to his superior, giving him a not so gentle smack on the back of his head. Will grumbled a bit, glaring at him while at the same time pouting in the way everyone thought only Grell could. "What was that for?" Johnathan returned the glare without the pout, and stated matter-of-factly, "You're annoying, Spears. Had this one coming for _ages._ Now do as Undertaker says and just get to work already." He turned around to leave, but before he did, he looked over his shoulder with a tiny grin and added, "Also, I just wanted to do this while I have the chance to do so without you giving me overtime for it."

William just stared at him, mouth slightly open and an insulted expression on his face. "Hey! Isn't that breaking character?" Not too far away from him, Eric shrugged, fumbling with his hair a bit. "Not really. _Sumimasen, senpai_. It's on my Bucket List to do that, just so you know." Before William could protest further, which he was clearly about to do, Aoko snapped her fingers and pointed to Eric. "In-character! Well done, senpai."

It was then that Ronald looked up, and spoke for the first time that day. "Can't you all just be quiet and work? You're the more experienced reapers here, you should set examples for the others!" And that said, he continued his work, leaving everyone else in the office to stare at him, baffled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in London, a certain Earl and Demon duo entered the local undertaker's shop. the moment they entered, Ciel demanded information on some case he was working on, but his words were met with an eerie chuckle that wasn't quite the eerie chuckle he'd expected. In fact, it sounded completely different. As though it were another voice. The Undertaker turned around slowly, "Welcome~ Eeeaaarrllll~!". The moment Ciel and Sebastian saw his face, they spun around and left in an instant, leaving Grell to stare at the closed door. "What, not even staying to test my newest coffin? Or bone-biscuits? They're fresh~..."<p> 


	11. More personalities and movies

**Kept my promise! More regular updates again!**

**I hope you'll like it~! **

* * *

><p>Team Blog Knox gathered again only a few days after the last dare they did, and Ronald, as their leader, took the word. "Okay, everyone, first of all I want to tell you that our personality switch was a big success!" A relieved mumbling rose in the room, Johnathan and Aoko discussing it with eachother, and Alan and Eric as well. "It better be," William muttered. "It was a bloody hell to do."<p>

"Well, I thought it was fun~!" Undertaker sang, and then broke into a fit of laughter before looking at Grell. "I hope you didn't scare any of my customers off?" The red reaper shrugged and let his gaze fall. "Only Sebas-chan and his brat. The others were brave enough to stand being around you, so they must've thought I was peanuts compared to 'that creep', as they put it." He wailed softly and planted his face on the table. "They thought I was your assistant! No, some even thought I was your _apprentice_! Really, how low do they think of women down there?!" He faked a sob.

"Quite low," Aoko answered with a hint of anger edging her voice. "But don't worry, that doesn't go for you." Grell, knowing what she implied, shot her a glare that seemed to burn through her. Ronald cleared his throat in order to get everyone's attention again. "Okay, guys, that's quite enough! We're here with a mission, remember?" Slowly, the room went silent again, and they all stared at him, waiting for their new assignments. He read it to them:

_XD Well, none of them broke character... It's hilarious to think of Grell being Undertaker again, but William as grell? Priceless. I only wish that this had been my idea..._

_In Fact, I dare William, Grell, and Undertaker to act like this for another week. Upon completion Will will get a month of some much needed time off without a dare (This time with a replacement of his choice) , Grell will get a small house (pre-furnished) where everything is red, and Undertaker will recieve a week of the finest laughs and Bone cookies._

_Failure to comply will have William with a week of overtime and a date with grell, Grell will have his scythe taken away along with all things red for the week, and Undertaker will have a week without laughter._

William went so pale, you could compare his face to the table they were sitting at: white as snow. But he didn't say a thing to protest... Probably because he was speechless with shock. Ronald looked at him with a small smile plastered on his face, and went back to reading the next:

_I just read this today and it's really funny! I do have some dares._

_Grell: I have 2 dares for you. First, dress up as Sally from Tim Burton's Nightmare Before Christmas(drawing/painting the stitches is optional). Second, look up my friend ChiRose16 and read her stories._

_Reward: 20 dozen freshly baked red velvet cupcakes I baked._

_punishment: you get locked in a room with nothing but Justin Bieber and Miley Cyrus music playing for 12 hours (well, there will be food and water for you)_

_Undertaker: Watch all 5 Jeff Dunham Comedy Central specials, every episode if the Jeff Dunham Show, and all Gabriel Iglasius comedy specials without laughing until the last one is over. (If you fail, you can finish watching them if you want to.)_

_Reward: my homemade oatmeal raisin cookies, a giant book filled with jokes, and a hug from me(this one is optional)_

_Punishment: no more of those weird bone shaped cookie things of yours for about 2 days._

_this next one is for all of you: watch Beetlejuice, Edward Scissorhands, Nightmare Before Christmas, James and the Giant Peach, Corpse Bride, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Coraline, Big Fish, 9, Alice in Wonderland (Tim Burton version), Dark Shadow, and Frakenweenie. Yes this one is Tim Burton themed. (BTW Nightmare Before Christmas is my all time favorite movie)_

_Reward: you all get a plush toy of your favorite animal._

_Punishment: I send my legion of wolves and nightmares after you and I chase you with my keyblade._

_with much friendly love,_

_TheQueen of Wolves and Nightmares Julia Abadeer-Skellington_

"We'll do this tonight. And Grell, there's one last letter for you."

_Hey! Yuni really loved the 'date' that she had with Grell. In fact she's coming over personally to give Grell a hug and a dare._

_Yuni dares Grell to go on an all expenses paid dinner for two with the person of 'her' *cough* his *cough* choice._

_Even if it's Sebastian, I can pull some strings to get Ciel to loan him to Grell._

_Also, a question. Did Ciel ever repay you for helping him that one time, grell? You know what I'm talking about._

Grell nodded. "Glad she liked it. So, when's she coming?" Ronald answered "tomorrow," and than gave his usual peptalk for everyone to do their best and entertain their readers. Afterwards, everyone left the room again. Well, everyone but William, who still sat motionless at the table, face still pale, eyes fixed on the same point as before. Ronald and Eric looked at eachother for a moment, a small trace of worry in both their expressions. They, together with Grell and Alan, went over to him and asked what was wrong. Though, ofcourse, they all knew already. But as they had feared, there came no response. Eric placed his hand on his superiors shoulder and shook him firmly, but there was still no answer. Not even a slight twitch in his face. The broad shouldered reaper sighed and stared at him. "Well, I guess we finally broke him. One thing I can scratch from my Bucket List." Alan gave him a whack on his head. "Oh, you're immortal y'big brute! You don't _need _a Bucket List! and what's the deal with mister Spears being in it, _twice_, with you wanting to torment him one way or the other?"

Eric laughed. "Dude's got his own private section! Hit Spears, give Spears a mental breakdown, make Spears scream -not out of anger-... well, you get the idea."

"You're a jerk."

"I know. Now let's get him to function again, shall we? We still need him to keep the office in order... or... whatever the hell you can call _that_." Grell then leaned forward, and also placed a hand on Will's shoulder. "Will darling~? You okay?" It was that moment that Will seemed to wake up from his trance, and stared at Grell. You could just read his thoughts in his eyes at that moment. _Oh gods, I really don't want to. I really, really don't want to._ But as he took a deep breath, he seemed to have made up his mind. Without hesitation, he pulled Grell closer to him and kissed him squarly on the lips. He pushed him away again in just two seconds, shuddering. Eric and Alan were just staring at the scene, while Ronald had somehow grabbed a camera and started filming the whole thing. "Oooh, Will~! I knew you loved me too, my darling!" Grell exclaimed, squirming around with joy. Surpressing a gagging sound, Will looked away. "Absolutely not. I simply can't be you for an entire week, so if declining a dare means I have to do this... then so I will, however unwilling." He hesitated, gritting his teeth, and letting out a breath almost as if it were a hiss. "Grell, we're going on a date, alright?" Instantly, Grell was on him, hugging him to death almost, throwing a stream of gibberish over his lips.

Ronald, almost regretting having to break this up, reminded them, "Okay, guys... but remember, we have to watch all those movies tonight! And you, Grell, will have to do it dressed up as Sally after reading some stories." Grell nodded, "We can do that~!"

"Ah, movies!" Will exclaimed, grateful to whoever posted that particular dare. "Excellent! At least now we don't have to go to some restaurant or something... just movies. I can take that." Grell crept up closer to him again. "Ah ah ah! Since everyone is there, to make it a real 'date', you'd have to allow me to _snuggle up to you_, Will darling~!"

And there he went snow-pale again.

* * *

><p>Undertaker, fully in William-mode again, sat on a couch, watching all those comedy shows he was told to watch. They were funny, <em>very funny<em>, _THIGH SLAPPING FUNNY_, but he didn't laugh a single moment. He'd break two dares if he did that, and he wasn't about to let himself get double punishments. No sir. So he clenched his jaws together and tried his best to not even let his mouth curl into a smile. No, not even a small one. The punishment for laughing would be no bone biscuits for two days, and he could take that, although they were holy to him. But no laughter, which was almost his _religion_, for Laughter's sake, for a week?! Impossible. Even Will laughed, however scarcely, so he knew he could laugh from time to time the coming week, and he was okay with it. But to really make him go without... that would be evil, cruel and wicked.

* * *

><p>Will was waiting in Grell's appartment as the red reaper was busy dressing up as this Sally character. He'd already read some of the stories he had to read, and liked them. He now emerged from his room, complete in his costume, and spun around once. "How do you like it, Will darling?" William sighed, and looked at him for a moment, pretending to like what he saw. "Great. Now come, we have a dare to do."<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, the last movie finally ended. Grell had fallen asleep quite early, content just to be in Will's arms, and the latter, however reluctantly, had followed a few hours later. Alan and Eric were fast asleep as well, as was Ronald since an hour or two. Undertaker was snoring away on a table as if it were a coffin, and Aoko was dozing away against Johnathan's shoulder. He was the only one still awake, and careful as to not wake her up, got up and went over to the camera they'd set on a table to record the dare. With huge bags under his eyes, he growled at the lens, "Next time, please tell us that it won't make a movie night, but a movie <em>day<em> to watch all that, thank you very much. Now, we're finally done, so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep. Blog Knox, out."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... I really couldn't picture Will being able to act as Grell for a week, so I guess this was his way out of it XD poor guy, perhaps he should´ve tried and gotten that dareless month, anyway. And don´t worry! Grell didn´t break character, his week went in the following day!<strong>


	12. Awkward moments

**Hey there! New chapter (finally)!**

**A lot has happened in my life lately, which is why I haven't written in so long. So sorry! I hope you'll understand though... Some of it is explained in this chapter, as I decided I'd give myself a little request as well because of everything... And of course, I did another dare in this one as well. Don't worry.**

**ANYWAY. I'm really sorry, but I won't be doing every single dare you guys have given me over the past weeks anymore. It's become a bit too much to follow XD Again, I hope you'll understand...**

**But without further ado, here's the latest Blog Knox chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>I understand, I just thought it'd be funny to see him faun over Undertaker. Though I didn't expect him to outright kiss Grell...<em>

_Sorry Will! I didn't mean to make you have your second mental breakdown in less than a century!_

_I dare you to take a month of time off, no strings attached, you can even choose your replacement once Undertaker is done being you. _

_The only exception is if Grell chooses you for that date for two... but with the opportunity to go with that demon , and the fact you already went on a date with him - my humblest apologies sir- he'll probably choose 'Bassy' *grimace* _

_I dare everyone else - minus ronald- to watch Ouran High School Host Club to see why ronald compared them to those characters a few chapters back._

Ronald smirked as he read out the new dare, and glanced at Will. "I didn't expect it either, senpai! Real shocker." He then started laughing, and turned away for a moment, trying to calm himself. William huffed. "Neither did I, mind you. Let's just label it as 'a mental breakdown', as this person so accurately put it, shall we?" He then glared at Grell, who was straing at him intently, and added, "Oh, and Grell? I'm not going on another date with you, or something similar, ever again, so give up already." Grell let his shoulders hang in defeat, but nodded and said, "Yeah... I was thinking on going with Bassy, anyway. _After_ I'm done shopping with Yuni here, of course." He patted Yuni Lane, who had indeed come over to thank him for the 'date' they'd had, on the shoulder and flashed her a small smile. It was obvious they were becoming friends.

William rose to his feet and was about to leave on his month off, this time not reluctant at all. But before he left, he pointed to Ronald and declared, "You, Knox, will take over for me while I'm gone, seeing as you're the only one without a dare right now. But, I might add, if you make a mess of things, you can expect the overtime of your lifetime once I get back. Understood?" Ronald nodded, suddenly getting nervous. He'd have to do his best. After having said this, William turned and wanted to leave, but Alan suddenly stopped him. "Wait! Sir, I'm sorry to bother you now that you have your month off, but we received a letter with a dare... well, more like a request, from... uhm, from the girl that writes this story." He fumbled with the letter a bit, not really sure how to explain this. It w_as_ rather complicated, after all. William stopped and turned around to face him, one eyebrow raised questioningly. "This is a story?" he echoed, confused. Alan raised his shoulders and nodded. Now completely dumbfounded, William tilted his head to one side and asked, "And how come you're the only one aware of this?" Alan raised his shoulders again and sighed. "Because she wrote it like that...? Anyway, here," He quickly handed the letter to his superior, glad to be rid of the confusing thing. Curious, William began reading.

_Hi Blog Knox!_

_Yeah, I kinda wrote you. Well, no. The mangaka, Yana Toboso-sensei, wrote __**you **__(with the exception of Aoko and Johanathan. I did create the two of you myself), but I'm the one writing this particular story. That's a thing called fanfiction. Amazing, right? Anyway, first off, I just want to say how much I love all of you guys. Ronald, Grell, Undertaker, the three of you never fail to cheer me up. Always funny, always smiling, always joking. You're amazing. Alan, Eric... what can I say? You two are amazing as well, but in an entirely other way. You're originally from a musical, and I know your own two songs (Sei to Shi no Sukima and Hanakotoba wa Kodoku) in the original Japanese, and my own English lyrics. AND I tried translating them to Dutch as well, but that's much harder. Anyway, I love you. Aoko, Johnathan, the two of you are two of my favorite self-made characters. The clumsy one and the tsundere. Yes, Johnny, you're a tsundere. Deal with it. And last but most certainly not least, William. You are probably my favorite character, not just in Kuroshitsuji, but in every anime I've watched, manga and books I've read and movies I've seen... EVER. I don't know why, since you hardly ever appear, but it's just true. Just keep being your awesome self, alright? (Gods, now I made it sound as if you're like Prussia from Hetalia, who calls himself 'The Awesome Me'... sorry!)_

_Now, the reason I decided to write my own request is... I think I've kinda deserved it after everything that happened over the past months. Weeks ago I wrote how I'm more or less surprised that I haven't committed suicide yet (thank god I'm not suicidal and will probably never be!), and since then even more shit has entered my life. The icing on the shitcake now, is that my grandfather, who was VERY dear to me, died last week, and my father is still in hospital now that his kidney got removed. Cancer. This is also the reason I haven't written this story in so long... But anyway! What I want to ask of you guys is on simple thing..._

_Can I have a hug? Please? (I know I can -I write it, after all, but still)_

_~Bluesun_

William was silent after he'd read this. He always did have a soft spot for the ones that committed suicide, knowing they had to be so broken inside they didn't want to live anymore. And she was wondering why- and at the same time thanking the heavens that she hadn't done it herself yet?... If a hug was all she asked for, then she'd get it (a little voice in the back of his head began wondering if this was all her writing, for he'd never hug anyone). He placed the letter on the table, and at that moment, the door behind him opened to reveal a young teenage girl standing there, looking at everyone silently. Grell wasted not a second to jump to her side and give her the biggest hug he could give, partially because he himself just enjoyed hugging people. Then came Alan, who got hold of her shoulders and looked her in the eyes for a moment. "Hang in there, alright?" he said, and gave her the hug she'd requested. After him came Eric, who gave her not just a hug, but also a 'pat' on the back that knocked the breath out of her lungs for a moment. Then came Ronald, who added a softer, more gentle pat on the back. Next was Undertaker, who wrapped his arms around her shoulders and instantly began giggling. "You smell funny~" he said, and let go of her again. Then came both Aoko and Johnathan, and after they'd given their hug to her, Johnny mumbled something about not being tsundere and Aoko just gave him a soft smack on the shoulder for this. Then... nothing for a moment. Everyone -including this 'Bluesun'- stared at William expectantly, as he tried his best to fight the effects of her being the writer of this story. "Aw, come on, senpai!" Ronald urged him on. "You're her favorite!" The girl nodded and confessed, "I, eh... I kinda made a T-shirt with you on it, and your catchphrase... word...'Mattaku/Honestly'. You _are _my favorite." William just sighed and gave in, loathing having to bend forward for this (the girl was at least twenty centimetres shorter than him (almost a foot?)), but put his arms around her for a moment anyway, saying, "I'm sorry for everything that's been troubling you lately. We'll... we'll try to make sure we won't have to reap your father in the near future." The girl hugged him back, and he stiffened, but let her do as she pleased... for now. "Thank you," Bluesun said. "All of you. Now, I'll no longer bother you, so... I'm out. Off to write the dare you guys were supposed to do. Bye!" And then she more or less vanished... which was almost creepy. Johnathan shook his head and complained, "Ugh, writers."

* * *

><p>Later that day, after they'd put the whole 'meeting the writer' thing aside, everyone except William and Ronald was gathered around a television, watching Ouran High School Host Club. The moment the first episode started and the main character, Haruhi, was shown, Grell started complaining about the way 'he' dressed. "Just look at him!" he nearly screeched. "The kid's got no sense of style whatsoever!" Aoko just nodded in agreement. When the twins got their first clear role, Johnathan and Grell just looked at eachother with the same look in their eyes. <em>That's supposed to be us?<em> But of course, Grell would be Kaoru: the more positive one of the twins, whereas Johnathan was much more like Hikaru: usually nice and all, but if he got pissed off... he was pissed off. It didn't take untill even halfway through the first episode to conclude that yes, William and Kyoya could've been brothers, not only in looks but also in behavior. Eric and Alan as Mori and Honey... it didn't quite fit, but it was better than nothing. But the moment Haruhi was revealed to be a _girl_... Aoko loudly protested. "Gods no! H-her's are even... still bigger than mine..." She pouted and let her shoulders hang in defeat, and Johnathan pulled her close to comfort her. "Aoko, I don't care that you're even flatter than _I_ am-" The others checked for a moment, though it was hard to see with him wearing a suit. But considering he had a fair amount of muscle, like most reapers did, he was probably right. "-you're still perfect." Aoko just smiled and snuggled up close to him, glancing at the other with a look that said, _Yes, guys. Get a good look. The utter klutz got a relationship before any of you suckers did. Take that._

Then the episode with Nekozawa's first appearance played. And they all agreed that he was pretty much like Undertaker, who was rolling on the floor laughing. Again. And slowly they began to see some things that Tamaki and Ronald had in common, though it wasn't much. There were quite a few awkward moments for Aoko in the series though. One of which just _had_ to be the beach episode, especially the moment when Kyoya -William- seemed as if he wanted to rape Haruhi -Aoko. She actually began blushing for a moment there. When the others asked her about it, she at first tried not to answer any of it and just go on with the series, but they were persistent, and in the end she just had to confess. "Alright, alright! Okay, I won't deny that once, _a long time ago_, I had an itty-bitty petite little crush on Will-senpai. _LONG_ ago. Like, over a century ago or more. And it was really nothing special... And for death's sake, ERIC! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Eric was rolling beside Undertaker now, clutching his stomach and nearly crying with laughter. Aoko shot him a glare and then looked to Johnathan, who didn't look too pleased and just asked, "I'm a hundred times better than him, though?" Aoko answered without hesitation, "A million. Now shut up and watch the show. I have a feeling there'll be something between Haruhi and Hikaru later on -hell, she has a thing with everyone- and I doubt you'll want to miss _that_, right, _Hikaru_?" He just smirked in response. Meanwhile Grell was just sighing dreamily and mumbled, "See? No one can resist my Will darling~!...But he's mine."

Alan could do nothing but giggle everytime Honey showed some of his awesome fighting skills, and tried to imagine what the hell Ronald took him for to compare him to that killer-kid (who, mind you, didn't kill a thing). Eric just patted him on the shoulder and said with a grin when this happened again, "Cutey with an edge, isn't he?" That instant, Alan's mind went blank. He knew none of the others had noticed it, but the way in which Eric said that... as if he were reffering to the anime character _as well_ as Alan. He didn't blush -he had enough control over his body to stop such a thing from happening- but he did get uncomfortably warm. Almost like when an attack from the Thorns rose in his veins, but slightly different. One thing he was sure of, was that he _mustn't_ look at his friend now or strange shit would go down.

Then came the episode where Nekozawa's face was shown... and revealed to be gorgeous. Grell began jumping up and down with excitement, pointing at the screen and yelling, "Oh my god, even that fits! I mean, I mean look at Undie's face for once! Becauseohmygodheisgorgeousaswellbeneaththatuglysilverhairjustlikethisweirdo!" Eric just gave him a smack on the back of his head while Johnathan asked, "Grell, have you taken your pills this evening?" The red reaper was pouting as he rubbed his head and shook his head slowly. Eric sighed, "Well, that explains. Go take them now, idiot." Grell just nodded and went back to watching the anime with the rest of them.

It took a while before it was over, but when it was, everyone was more or less relieved. It had been a long evening of watching that stuff, but at least it was over. And at least now they knew why Ronald still called them by these names instead of their own on occassion...

"HEY! I don't even take any pills!"

* * *

><p><strong>One last note: about what I've written in my 'letter'... don't worry. As I've mentioned (twice now), I'm not in any way suicidal, so whatever life may throw at me, I'm not going to leave just like that. What I meant was more that I've been wondering how many people would've done it in my current situation...<strong>

**And finally, I hope you liked the chapter a bit! This dare was a good idea!**


	13. Silence, Songs and Dynamic Duos

**Sorry it took so long again. Surely I don't have to explain myself anymore by now? Though I must say, things are finally starting to brighten up again...**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji or the characters except Aoko and Johnny.**

* * *

><p><em>Oh wow i love blog knox so much it is unreal! I have barely been able to stop laughing... now i have a few dares of my own... <em>

_ronald: you must not speak for a WHOLE DAY. Not a single sound, noises that potray words are also not allowed so no 'uh-huh's or 'mmmmhhmm's okay?_

_Reward: william is not allowed to give you overtime no matter what you do for a whole two weeks_

_punishment: every time you speak you must add one more hour on and dye a chunck of your hair red with the dye grell used before_

_william: you have to spend the whole day with grell but you are not allowed to reprimand him for_

_snything he does_

_reward: you can do what ever you want to grell afterwards, overtime... beat him up etc._

_punishment: all of the people on the blog knox team get to give you a dare of their choice and no matter what it is you have to do all of them._

_grell: you must refer to yourself as a boy and act like a real boy for the whole day, after will has done his dare of course. _

_punishment: no flirting wirh any one AND no red fot two weeks_

_reward: you get to kiss either will or sebastian full on on the mouth just once_

_aoko: you have to loudly sing everything you want to say all day_

_punishment: you are nice and i like you so i won't give you one_

_reward: cookies, a hug and a date with jonathan_

_Eric and alan: you must each switch places with each other for the day_

_punishment: every time you break it it will add another hour _

_reward: cookies? Everyone loves cookies _ _

_Enjoy and don't break the dares :) sorry for being so mean william bye- deaththekidxme._

"Well..." Undertaker sighed. "Seems like, once again, I have nothing to do." Johnathan nodded, his eyes closed with a very serious expression plastered on his face. "Hmhm. Me, too. Looks like we'll actually have to work today, huh? That sucks." Undertaker began giggling and said to the blonde reaper, "Oooh~? I was under the impression this was yours and Rose's day off in the week. If you want, the two of you can help me out in my shoooop~!" Before Johnathan left, Aoko nodded eagerly and accepted the offer, having always wanted to see what the Undertaker's job was like. Ronald, apparently, had already begun his dare, staying silent no matter what the others did to him. Alan looked at Will, who had just returned from his months off, and was dumbfounded at the fact he didn't seem bothered by his newest dare at all. When asked for explanation, the manager gladly gave it. "You see, the day I have to spend with him will be the one in which he acts like a man for once. If it's anything like he used to be before Thomas Wallis -our first target and graduation project- screwed him up by telling him he was beautiful, then it'll be hard, but bearable." With a glance to said reaper, he added, "So long as you refrain from calling me a cretin again or beating me up like you used to, I'm okay with it. Also, any references to the difference in our grades back in the day are out of the question." Grell seemed to consider this for a moment, before putting in, "And you don't mind if I kiss you afterwards?"

"So long as I can beat you up once you're done... sure. Why not. It's part of the dare, after all."

"Deal." The two then shook hands to make it official, leaving the others to stare at them in utter confusement. Undertaker just giggled, Aoko and Johnathan were baffled, Alan and Eric just stammered incoherent things, and Ronald decided _not_ to start on his dare quite yet. "E-e-excuse me?! What was that?" he blurted out, his jaw dropping. "C-care to explain that, senpais?" Ofcourse, William wasn't all that up to that particular task, but Grell sure was, and with a chesire grin he explained, "Well, you see, Will-dear and I were partners during our graduation. Back then, my grades were higher than Will's -I had an A average, he a B- and I reminded him about that little thing quite often... 'Mister B-Average', 'B-Average Cretin', 'Useless Fool'..." He sighed as he recalled those 'good old days'. "Those were some of the nicknames I had for him. And, if he dared talk back to me, I'd totally kick his ass." William nodded, now less hesitant to talk about it, as everything was already being told, and added, "You once kicked me into a wall. And, no joke, the wall broke. Even for a reaper, it's a miracle I didn't follow it's example..."

"Well, honey, you did cough up some blood."

"...True. And don't call me honey, it's disgusting."

The others just slowly backed out of the meeting room and left the two to their reminiscing of 'the good old days'.

* * *

><p>"Undertaker-sa~an~!" Aoko sang that afternoon, calling the silver haired reaper that was in the back of his shop at the moment. "Another corpse~ juuuuust arriiiiiived~! This one, poor soul, was staaaaabbed~... in the baaaaack~!" Johnathan, who was busy inspecting the body, shook his head. "Aoko, dear, your voice is still like that of a crow. Please, tell me this day will be over soon." Aoko took a deep breath to sing her answer, and the blonde reaper quickly slapped his hand in front of her mouth. "O-on the other hand, don't! D-don't tell me, I'll check it myself." Then, Undertaker came in and went over to his new client immediately. "My, my~!" he, too, sang. Though that was nothing unusuall for him, ofcourse. "The poor dear~! Say, Rose, do you want to help clean this one up a biiiit~?" She nodded, very excited, and sang, "Oh, yeeessss pleeeaaaassssse!" The two quickly went to work, singing and laughing as they did, and Johnathan could do nothing but facepalm. Oh, and conclude his girlfriend was a total psycho after all. Just great.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ronald!" Alan called the younger reaper as he passed by in the evening. "How's your day been, kid?" Ronald just stared at him for a moment, his expression graduadly growing more and more annoyed untill the point of glaring. Alan simply laughed and patted him on the back quite hard. "Just teasing, kid! I'll do all the talking, 'kay? You just finish your dare." Eric then went over to them as well, looking at Alan with a stern look. "Alan, you forgot to file your last report. Hurry up and do it before the office closes up. Unless, ofcourse, you <em>want<em> mr. Spears to give you overtime?" Alan began laughing in a way that was typical for Eric, and shook his head. "Nah, let's not do that! Okay, I'll just be doing that now, alright? See you guys later!" And with those words, a grin and a wave, he went off. Eric sighed as he looked at his friend leaving, shaking his head slowly. "The idiot. Believe it or not, Ronald, but I have to remind him to do this sometimes, even when he's not pretending to be me. Anyway," He turned around to face the younger reaper again, only to find he had left. He raised his shoulders, muttered something about loneliness, and went off to find Grell and Will, hoping they at least would make for some good conversation partners.

* * *

><p>By the time Eric had found the two, he also found they were still talking about the past, and he decided not to bother them. He even decided to just stand around the corner, stealing glances at what they were doing every so often, and listening to their conversation. "I'm telling you, Sutcliff!" came William's voice. "The only reason I had straight Bs was because you didn't need any higher than that to graduate. Believe it or not, I was -and still am- admittedly very,<em> very<em> lazy when it comes to studying or work, only doing the highly necessary and loathing every second spent on overtime or, back then, homework. I did what I needed to do to graduate and nothing more! If I had worked to my full capabilities back then, I would've scored higher than your AAA, B and C. Much higher."

"Oh really now? Mister B-Average is talking back again! Fabulous, Will. Just Fabulous. " A cocky laughter followed, and Grell chalenged him, "Wanna see about that AAA in Practical Skills then, cretin?" Then came the sound of something resembling the cracking of knuckles. Then a sigh, coming from Will. "Perhaps some other time, Grell. Working hours are over, and as I told you, I'm lazy. Not in the mood right now."

Eric just listened, holding the running recorder he'd grabbed out of thin air at some point or something, his jaw practically on the ground. The two really _were _talking like they were teens again, and, frankly, they hadn't kept their promises about not mentioning grades or calling names. And neither seemed to care...? The office was a weird place after working hours ended, apparently.

"Say, cretin," Grell began after a moment of silence. "Doesn't this mean the day is over as well? You know, the dare?" A humming sound, then a sigh. "I suppose so... You sure you're not going for that demon filth?"

"Very sure. Your lips ready, cretin?" Oh god, oh god, oh god... he had to see this. He just had to. Careful not to be noticed, Eric looked around the corner again, just in time to see Grell kiss Will squarly on the mouth without the manager so much as complaining. He did get a little paler, though, and almost gagged afterwards. After correcting himself with a subtle cough, he asked, "R-right... Your bones ready to be broken then, Sutcliff?" That was the moment Eric decided it was best to leave.

It was hard to miss the screaming as he did, though.

* * *

><p><strong>To deaththekidxme: Thank you! I would, however, have liked it if you'd asked me before using this idea for a fic of your own. I do very much appreciate the fact you at least took the time to state it was inspired by Blog Knox, so it's okay. Just, next time... and other authors may not accept it that easily. Just a warning, I'm not angry or flaming you here. So no worries!<strong>

**To all other readers, also a big thank you for the compliments you've given! Nothing brightens up a day like a nice "OMG I love your story!" or something along those lines XD So thank you. It's really appreciated.**

**I would also appreciate it if you guys'd give me a chapter or two more to catch up before posting new dares again. Thank you!**


	14. The mystery of Youtube

**There you go! For the lack of updates recently!**

**Once again, I'll say "It's called fanfiction for a reason, people! Me no own!"**

* * *

><p>Thanks<em> for using my dares. I never said it had to be a movie night, I only said you had to watch the movies so you can blame yourselves for watching so late.I'm not trying to be rude. Here are all your rewards. Undertaker are you going to pick the optional hug from me that I offered? If yes, Yay! I have some more dares.<em>

_Grell: 2 dares again. First is wear a dark purple t-shirt(or a graphic t-shirt with any design on it), blue jeans, and black sneakers. No red at all. I picked purple cause it is my favorite color and it's blue and red mixed together. Second is read my story called Kuroshitsuji Kittens. Also, can you please tell me what you think of the story and tell me what I could improve upon. I want to be an author and I would love to hear some constructive criticism or some positive reviews from you. Please tell me what you think if it. Reward: more cupcakes and I will give my red blouse that I don't wear. Punishment: 3 weeks of over time and no chainsaw._

_everyone: watch a YouTube video called Jeff the Killer- PonPonPon. It is made by a youtuber called Aliona Lawliet. Watch another video called 101 ways for Mario to die by supermarioglitchy4. And one more video, this one is by pinkbunnygirl43. Look her up and search for her fan made Taylor Swift music video. I'm the one with the black Micky Mouse t-shirt and is wearing sunglasses on her head. Reward: strawberry muffins! Punishment: none this time_

Undertaker began giggling after reading the part about the hug, and said in his sing-song voice, "Ah, why not~ hmm? If ye want tooooo~~" And, pretty much like what happened with Bluesun not to long ago, this girl just suddenly popped up out of nowhere and got her hug from Undertaker. And, pretty much as she'd written in her letter, she squealed as he did so. "Yay~! Thank you, Undertaker!" He just laughed and said almost the same as he'd said to the writer of this story. "Hee~hee~! Why do all humans that come here smell so funny~?" He let go of the girl again, who then turned to Grell and handed the red reaper some clothing, grinning. "And here, Grell, is what you need to wear for my dare! I hope it fits, and if not, find something similar to it, 'kay? Thanks!" Then she turned to the others, smiling as she said, "And don't forget the videos!" before she, too, disappeared into thin air. A loud groan of annoyance rand through the room, and the team looked at Johnathan, who was pointing at where she had just vanished. "Oh, I swear! Writers are so...ugh!" Aoko laughed and leaned in closer to him, teasing, "Aw, I think Johnny is just scared of how they have the magic ability to appear and disappear into a story whenever they want, hm?"

"A-a-am not!" he protested, blushing a bit. "I mean, look at them! The first one was a fifteen year old girl who's not even 5'6 feet/1.70 meters tall! And this one was about the same age! How the heck can I be scared of tiny teenage girls?!" Ronald began laughing at this, and said, "Trust me, Johnathan-senpai, by the time you have to reap people around them and they notice you, you'll see just how scary they can truly be! They're terrifying!"

Grell nodded, getting up as he said, "Well, I have to go tend to my dares now. Buh-bye, dears~!" leaving the others to just look at eachother confused. Silence fell as they stared, all wondering the same thing. After a little while, Ronald asked the question they all had on their minds then. "Soooo... anyone here knows what Youtube is?"

* * *

><p>Grell, dressed fully in his purple, blue and black outfit, just got up from behind a computer, holding a list of notes for the young author that had dared him to read her story. she had asked for some critisism, and she got it, though hopefully not too much. The red reaper turned on the camera he used to record this, and read out, "JuliaAbadeerSkellington, as you requested, I have read your fanfiction called 'Kuroshitsuji Kittens' and have concluded-" He then sighed and facepalmed, complaining, "Oh, hell! I can't keep up this seriousness, for Death's~! sake!" He then cleared his throat, put on his trademark chesire grin and went on, "Anyway, as I was saying, dear, I've read your story and have come up with a few things you could still improve on. First, don't be afraid to write more than one sentence after eachother. Also, try to be a little bit more descriptive here and there. It makes the story and it's chapters longer without having that much more content, and it interests the readers more. Ofcourse, you don't have to describe every single thing to be seen, heard and smelled and all. That's overkill... DEATH!" He laughed for a moment before continuing, wiping tears from his eyes. "Ah, sorry... that just happens sometimes when I say 'kill'."<p>

"No it doesn't," said Will, who was reading a book not too far away from him. "You're just doing it because you like it."

Grell pouted and shot him a small glare before turning back to the camera. "But aside from all that, it's cute. I like kittens! And keep up the writing, dear! One can only improve through practice!"

"You don't say," William interrupted again. "I've read one of the first stories this 'Bluesun' girl wrote, and that was terrible. But nowadays, people seem to enjoy her writing... Practice does make perfect, they say." He snorted and flipped the page he had just finished reading and said with a smirk. "Just don't believe that, alright? Nothing's perfect. So let's say... practice can only improve what you have."

"William, would you mind?! Giving advice was MY dare!"

* * *

><p>"Alright, guys!" Aoko said happily as she ran toward the others again, who were still wondering what Youtube was and how they'd ever get there. "I've found it!" Eric huffed and looked away. He had hoped to be the first one to find it, to keep up his reputation as the one you can ask all the questions. "Of course, leave it to the Japanese to discover technology-related stuff." Aoko crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him, demanding, "And what's wrong with that?"<p>

"Well, we, as englishmen, were the first to discover machinery! And now all you Japanese invent all the new stuff! It's not fair, you know!"

Aoko sighed and rolled her eyes, but before she could say anything, Alan pointed out, "Do you guys even know what a huge inconsistency is going on in this story? I mean, our technology _is _way ahead of that of humans, yet we watch human things. That would mean that, despite us being miles ahead of humans, we would be in the modern day. That would also match Eric's statement about the Japanese inventing everything nowadays instead of the English. But we still sometimes run into Earl Phantomhive and his butler, which means we're in Victorian England. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

Johnathan nodded, "Of course we do, git! This story makes no bloody sense, that's what you mean!" He huffed, much like Eric had moments ago, and muttered, "And it's all the _writer's_ fault. See what I mean? Writers are crazy."

"_GUYS!_" Aoko yelled to break it up again, pulling all attention toward her again. "Did you forget the dare? We have to watch videos on Youtube -_which I just found!_ Chikuso, kono bakatachi! Just come, alright?" She then noticed someone's absence, and asked, "Hey... where's William?"

"Since there was no punishment, he said he didn't want to bother doing this and went off with Grell... I think he might be sick or something," Eric explained before getting up and following his colleague.

* * *

><p>By the end of it, they all sat staring at the computer screen in silence. A minute of this passed before Eric sighed. "So this is human entertainment? Bloody weird, I tell you." Undertaker seemed to disagree as he was still wiping away tears of laughter with his long, black nails. "I think it was funny, actuallyyyyy~!" he laughed. Johnathan sighed and rolled his eyes at him. "You think <em>everything's <em>funny, Undertaker."

"And you think everything sucks, Johnny," Aoko pointed out, poking him in the shoulder. "Don't judge."

Ronald just stared at them for the time being, wondering how long that relationship would hold. And how long it would be before Undertaker finally ran out of breath and died, because he could totally see that one coming in the very, very near future.

* * *

><p><strong>Trolling Will can be a Troll.<strong>

**Translation of "Chikuso, kono bakatachi!" - "Damn, you idiots!" (I think. I'm not sure about the plural of "baka")**

**I hope you liked it a bit!**


End file.
